Turnabout Romance
by britta204
Summary: So this is basically WrightWorth, but Edgeworth is a girl, so, yeah (Sorry, don't find Phoenix gay) Hope you enjoy
1. Notes

Okay, so before I start this, I would like to note that this is an AU where basically everything is the same except that Edgeworth is a girl. (I don't find Phoenix or Edgeworth gay, sorry to any of you regular WrightWorth shippers) This is basically the same plot of Turnabout goodbyes (forth case in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) so I will skip the regular trial part, and skip to DL-6. So, yeah, hope you enjoy. (I have been checking my grammer and spelling more than I have usually, so hopefully we won't have that problem like in some of my other stories.)


	2. Chapter 1

"Crap! What the hell do I do?" Phoenix was holding Myra Edgeworth while on his knees in the elevator. "You idiot! It was your idea to take the elevator! Ack!" "Sorry!" "Just shut up and get us out of here!"

A Week Earlier

"Hey Maya?" "Yeah Nick?" "Why is Myra's name in the paper?" Maya came walking over, looking at the news paper. "Oh my gosh! Myra's been arrested for murder?! She wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Myra and Phoenix had been friends since 4th grade, but near the end of the year, Myra left, never seeing Phoenix again up until a few months ago in court. _"I just got to see you again, and now you go get yourself in trouble."_ "Well, we obviously have to go see her," Phoenix said as he was putting on his jacket. They rushed to the detention center in Phoenix's old car. They waited for Myra about an hour. Phoenix looked up at the sound of a heavy door opening. "Myra!" Myra looked tired, but somehow still beautiful, with her high bangs and natural look without any makeup. "Why are you here Phoenix?" she said in her high pitched, but serious voice. "Can I defend you?" "No." _"Stubborn as always,"_ Phoenix thought. "I don't want you involved in this," Myra said as she hugged her arm and turned away from Phoenix with a pained face. Phoenix pulled out his badge from his suit. "Do you know what this is?" Phoenix asked Myra. "It's your attorney badge, you idiot." Myra pulled her prosecutor badge out of her skirt pocket. "And this is my prosecutor badge, one of my most prized possessions. _"Then why is it in your pocket?!"_ "Well, I want to help you. If that badge is one of your most prized possessions, then why would you not want help to keep that badge?" "I don't want you mixed up in this crap Phoenix." He sighed. "Well alright." Phoenix stood up from his chair. "N-Nick, what are you doing?! We can't just leave Myra!" Phoenix turned around and gave a small wink to Maya. _"Oooooohhhh."_ Phoenix and Maya drove to the Gourd Lake entrance, to find Gumshoe yelling at all the policemen. "Sorry sir, but that's all the evidence we found." "WELL LOOK HARDER!" "Um, Gumshoe?" Gumshoe whipped around with the angriest face Phoenix had ever seen. "Why are you here pal? Wait, are you defending Ms. Edgeworth? Oh thank God." "Um, well we are going to, but-" "BUT?! What do you mean but?!" Maya spoke up. "Well, she won't let us." "WHAT?!" Gumshoe's yell scared some birds away. "WHY THE HELL WON"T SHE LET YOU HELP HER?!" "I don't know! She said she didn't want me involved!" Phoenix looked away, remembering Myra's rejection. "Well, looks like Ms. Edgeworth won't be getting any lawyer then." "What? Why?!" "Didn't you hear pal? von Karma's the prosecution!" "Wait, Myra's own mentor is going to find her guilty?!" "That's right, pal! And you thought that Ms. Edgeworth was hard. von Karma is ten times worse!" "Well, now I want to defend her even more," Phoenix said. "Can we have a look around the crime scene?" "Of course, pal!" Gumshoe went back to yelling at the police men as Phoenix and Maya walked through the entrance. "Wow, what a pretty lake!" Maya went running from Phoenix to get a better view. "Wait Phoenix, did somebody set up camp here?" Phoenix looked at the scenery, seeing a bright red SUV and a tent with equipment set up around it. "Well, might as well do something with this," Maya said, as pulling a party popper out of her sleeve. "Where did you get that, Maya?" "I found it near the Samurai Dogs stand. Hehehe." *pop* *click*click*click*click*click*click* "What the hell did ya do?!" A girl with poofy red hair came running out of the van, screaming at Maya. "You know how much rolls for cameras cost? A lot! Now fork it over!" "Nick, help!" Phoenix sighed and got money out of his wallet. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking for your name?" Phoenix asked as he handed the woman the money. "Oh, the names Lotta Heart! I'm going to be a witness in that murder trial tomorrow." _"So this will be the witness,"_ Phoenix thought. _"Will there be any more witnesses?"_ "Um, Ms. Heart? Do you mind telling us what you saw last night?" "Well you'll just have to come to tomorrow's trial. That scary prosecutor guy told me not to say anything." "Well could you at least tell us why you were here?" "Well, I'm searching for Gourdy!" "Who's Gourdy?" "Nick! You don't know what Gourdy is?" Maya asked. "He's that monster that lives in the lake." "Here, I'll give you the newspaper clipping." Lotta handed the clipping to Phoenix and he stuck it in his bag. "How does all of this equipment work?" "Oh, well if you look at the clipping, it says that right before the couple took the picture with Gourdy in the back round, they heard a large, bang sound. The cameras are made to take pictures when there is a loud bang." "Oh, I see." _"Well, we can't talk to her about the murder, so let's go."_ As Phoenix and Maya walked back, passing the Samurai Dogs stand, somebody in a santa suit popped out and walked towards them. "Ho Ho Ho! Have you been a good boy this year, Nick?" "What the heck, you know santa Nick?!" Maya asked, jealous. "No, it's just Larry." "Hey man!" Larry took off the santa hat and beard. "How did you know?" "Dude, I have known you for 15 years, I would recognize you." "So are you going to defend My?" "Wait," Maya interrupted. "Larry, you know Myra?" "Of course I do. Me, her, and Nick were best buds in forth grade, but near the end of the year, she left. Me and Nick tried to keep in touch with her, but she would never reply. Do you still loooovvvve her Nick?" Phoenix blushed. "That was only in forth grade Larry!" Maya started playing along with Larry. "You love Myra, you love Myra!" "N-No I don't!" "When the trial ends, I am taking you two to the fanciest, french restaurant in town! They have dimmed lights, a violinist, everything!" "Shouldn't we be focusing on the murder case?" Phoenix said trying to get off the subject. "Oh yeah, you want to be her knight in shining armor." "Can you help us or not, Larry?" "Oh, Nick." Maya pulled out a helium gas container out of her spirit medium outfit. "Where the hell do you get this stuff from?! And how do you hold it all in your kimono?!" "A spirit medium never reveals her secrets. Anyway, the flags that are tangled around this look like the ones hanging around the stand. Do you know anything about that, Larry?" "Oh yeah! So, you see that huge Steel Samurai over there? Well about three days ago, while I was trying to inflate it, the Steel Samurai popped off the tank and made a crazy noise when it went into the lake." "What time was that Larry?" "Well, it was my lunch break, so around 12 more or less." "Alright, thanks Larry. We're going to the detention center now." "What for? Do you want to confess your love to My?" Phoenix glared at Larry with eyes that could kill. "When we first asked her, she rejected me. Maybe now that we have a few pieces of evidence, she'll let me defend her." "Oh, why wouldn't she let you defend her?" "She said that I shouldn't get involved. Guess there is another incident that goes with this one." Maya jumped. "Wait! Nick, can I see the records for the incident?" "Oh, yeah." Phoenix handed the file to Maya. She stared at the picture of the victim for a long time. "I recognize him, but I can't remember from what. I think Grossberg might know." "Well, guess we need as much evidence as possible. See you around, Larry." "See ya Nick. Don't forget to tell My, I'm serious now." "Yeah, whatever." Phoenix and Maya walked to the car, not seeing or hearing the screaming Gumshoe. Once they arrived at Grossberg Law Offices, Maya and Phoenix ran to the elevator, not asking to make a call upstairs. Once they arrived on the tallest floor, Phoenix knocked on Grossberg's door. "Oh, what are you tw-" Grossberg was silent when he saw Maya. "We're defending Ms. Edgeworth in the upcoming trial, Mr. Grossberg. Can you tell us who the victim is? My sister always said that I could come to you if I needed help." Maya looked at Mr. Grossberg with pleading eyes. "Oh, of course. He is a defense attorney. I'm surpised you don't remem-" Maya gasped. "Nick! He's the one that ruined my mother's life! He made her look like a fraud!" Grossberg looked down at the paper. "Yes, in the DL-6 incident. The victim was Ms. Edgeworth's father I believe." "Wait, WHAT?!" Phoenix jumped out of his seat. "Let me see the DL-6 File!" Grossberg handed him the file. Phoenix started flipping madly through it. "This was around when Myra left school! That's why!" Everybody was silent for a few moments. "Well, I think I know what's going on, but we got to see Myra, Maya." "Your just going to leave Mr. Grossberg?" "Well, visitor hours are almost up at the detention center, so we have to hurry over there." "Oh yeah." They ran as fast as they could going to the elevator and the car to make it just in time. "Myra, please let me defend you." "Phoenix, I already told you no an-" "DL-6" Myra flinched at the name. "How do you know about that?" "I'll tell you later. Will you let me defend you or not?" "Fine. Your just going to keep pushing anyway." Phoenix did a little victory dance and Myra smiled for the first time since Phoenix had seen her in the past few months. "Okay, now down to business. Tell me what happened on that boat last night." "Well okay, the victim, Robert Hammond? He was the one that defended the real killer in the DL-6 incident. Anyway, he sent me a letter, saying he wanted to see me, so I just followed what the letter said. When we were in about the middle of the lake, he started shooting at me. I didn't know what happened. I was dazed, so next thing I know, he wasn't on the boat anymore and I picked up the gun. I don't know why. I pulled the boat back to shore, of course, but everything besides that is a blur pretty much." "I think we have enough evidence to prove you not guilty, if not, at least get another day in court." Phoenix was silent for a moment. "Phoenix?" "Yeah?" "I need to talk to you about something." "Okay, what is it?" "It's about a dream I have every night, and I'm th-" The room started shaking, the lights swaying back and forth. Maya screamed, "Earthquake!" She pulled Phoenix down under the chairs. When it finally stopped shaking, they stood up, not seeing Myra. "Where is she?" Phoenix angled his head so he could see behind the desk on the other side of the glass. Myra was on the ground, knees pulled to her chest. She looked like a scared puppy, eyes closed and whimpering. "Myra. Hey Myra, it's over." Either Myra didn't hear Phoenix or she didn't care because she just kept sitting there, whimpering. "I think we better leave her alone, Nick. She doesn't look like she wants to talk right now." "Well, I don't want to leave her." "It's...fine." Phoenix angled his head again. "Are you alright Myra?" She took a while to answer. "I'm...fine. I'll...see you... tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2

*So, I am not going to write about the trial and investigation of the boat murder, so just pretend that the judge just announced that Myra was not guilty for the boat murder, hope you are enjoying*

"Objection!" Phoenix, along with everybody else in the courtroom turned toward the high pitched voice. Myra was standing at the witness stand, shaking like a lost puppy, but had determination in her eyes. von Karma gave his evil smile. "What is it defendant? I thought you would enjoy that verdict." Myra glared at von Karma. "This is for a different murder that I actually committed." Everybody in the court room went crazy. Sitting in the lobby, after the judge announced the recess, Myra apologized to Phoenix. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that work." Phoenix wasn't listening, flipping through the DL-6 file. "What are you doing Nick?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to defend Myra." "Phoenix, your an even bigger idiot than I thought. I admitted my guilt." "Well, guess what Myra? I don't give a damn. I know you didn't commit that murder." "But Phoenix I-" "I'm not going to listen to you if your going to complain." They walked back into the court room, the judge announcing that they would hold a trial right there. "Bah, there is no need. The defendant has already admitted her guilt." von Karma looked like he couldn't be happier. Phoenix almost went across the courtroom to slap him across the face, but decided it wouldn't go good with the judge. "Well, the defense is ready Your Honor." The judge was shocked. "So you will be defending Ms. Edgeworth then?" "Yes, Your Honor." von Karma was annoyed. "Well let's get this over with. Defendant! Give your testimony." Myra was back on the witness stand. "For 15 years I have been having the same dream. It starts with me and my father in the elevator, with the bailiff. A earthquake occurred and we were all stuck in the elevator. The air was thinning. The bailiff started going crazy from lack of oxygen, yelling at my father to stop stealing his air. When he grabbed my father, something fell from his belt. I didn't know what it was, since it was so dark in the elevator. I threw it at the bailiff, telling him to let go of my father. I heard a gunshot, then the scream that wakes me up every night." The judge was silent for a moment. "Do you remember what happened after that?" "No, I do not. I blacked out from the lack of oxygen in the elevator." "Very well. Defense, you may begin your cross-examination." "Yes, Your Honor. Ms. Edgeworth, you heard a gunshot after you threw the object?" "Yes." "Only one?" "Yes." Phoenix held up the picture from the crime scene. "Then why is there another bullet hole in the elevator door?" People in the court room started mumbling. "What are you suggesting, Mr. Wright?" von Karma asked. "I'm saying that maybe the shot the defendant heard was not the gunshot that killed her father." The judge hit his gavel. "Mr. Wright, do you have evidence that proves this claim?" "I do not Your Honor. But I do have a theory that will have evidence." "Nice one Nick!" Maya whispered. Phoenix looked at Myra. She was still shaking, but from realization of the true murderer. "Your Honor, this is foolish. Get this trial over with." "I wish to hear Mr. Wright's theory," the judge said, completely ignoring von Karma. "Well, you might be asking 'if there is a second bullet hole than where is the bullet?' My first question was why would the murderer take such a useless piece of evidence? But then I thought, why would they HAVE to take the evidence?" "Well, why would they have to take the evidence?" the judge asked. "This is were the theory comes in, Your Honor. The gunshot that the defendant heard was not the one that killed her father. It hit the real murderer, standing outside the elevator doors!" von Karma quickly recovered. "If you say is true, then where is this evidence, Mr. Wright?" "Oh, don't worry von Karma, I have evidence, plus the real murderer." Everybody in the court room started going crazy. The judge banged his gavel once more. "Order, order! Mr. Wright, please continue with this evidence theory." "Well, first I will begin with who I think, or know, who the murderer is." Phoenix pointed at von Karma. "It was the prosecutor. Manfred von Karma." von Karma glared at Phoenix with raging eyes. "You accuse I, the prosecution of a murder? Well, where is this evidence you speak of?" "On the day of the murder, you were the prosecution for the murder case. The victim was the defense. He lost to you. However, your own perfect record was broken. The defense accused you of tampering with evidence." "That is true, but I did not tamper with evidence. That is besides the point anyway. Get on with your children's story." Phoenix smiled. "My pleasure. After that case, you took a vacation. You had never taken a 'vacation' in all the years you were a prosecutor up until this point. This is where the same questions come in from the evidence. Not why he took a vacation, but why he had to take a vacation. The bullet that the defendant shot did not hit the victim, but the murderer, von Karma." von Karma smiled. " Bravo, bravo. You have a childish imagination, but I have to ask something. Where is the evidence you were talking about?" Phoenix continued. "Well, I could not find any history for a surgery, or anything related to a doctor around the time of the murder, so I came to one conclusion. The bullet is still in your body!" The judge had to bang his gavel so hard that it almost cracked the stand he was hitting it on. "Order, order! Mr. Wright, I hope you have evidence to support this theory." "Of course, Your Honor. Larry!" "Got it, Nick!" Larry jumped down from the court stand handing Phoenix a metal detector. von Karma backed up a few steps. "Where did you get that?" "Oh, my friend Larry here, the one that testified earlier? He had a metal detector at home that he is going to let me borrow." Phoenix started walking towards von Karma, with the metal detector and he walked back a few more steps. "This is outrageous! I refuse!" "If you are innocent, you should have no reason to refuse," the judge argued. von Karma stood still as Phoenix moved the metal detector around von Karma, beeping around the shoulder area. "Yeah, alright!" Larry and Maya cheered. Myra just kept looking at the floor, like she had for most of the trial. Phoenix looked at von Karma. He had a smirk on his face. "Indeed i have a bullet in my shoulder, but how can you prove that was from the DL-6 case?" Phoenix walked back to the defense's side of the court room and he pulled out the bullet extracted from the victim's heart. "If we extract the bullet from your shoulder, it should have the same markings as this bullet here." von Karma finally lost it, screaming. Myra spoke up. "Th-That's the scream I heard!" von Karma explained what really happened. He shot the victim when the elevator doors opened. The judge hit the gavel after von Karma was done explaining. "Well, this has been a crazy day in court. I now pronounce the defendant, Myra Edgeworth, not guilty." Phoenix ran over to Maya and Larry, jumping for joy. "Ugh! How could I forget?" Phoenix ran into the lobby, finding Myra holding her neck with both hands, pacing back and forth. Phoenix didn't know what he was doing, he just walked up to Myra and gave her the longest hug he had ever given anybody. Myra didn't object or pull away. She wrapped her arms around Phoenix, crying on his shoulder a mixture of joy and misery. Larry and Maya came walking out of the courtroom, but kept their distance from the two. "Now I'm going to be a third wheel," Larry whispered to Maya. "How do you think I feel? I'm with Nick almost all day," Maya replied. Phoenix finally let go of Myra as she pulled away, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve like a child. "Um, Myra, I have been meaning to ask you. Would you like, to, um..." Phoenix looked back at Larry and Maya, smiling their faces off. "Let's go somewhere more private." Phoenix started walking towards the elevators while Myra walked towards the stairs. "Your seriously going to use the stairs on the tenth floor?" Phoenix asked. Myra sighed. "I do need to get over my fear, don't I?" Myra walked with Phoenix to the elevators. Once they got there, they waited for one to come up from the ground floor. Walking out of the shadows, von Karma stepped out with nobody else in the hallway. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Defense. I would like to congratulate you." Phoenix pushed the shivering Myra behind him. "Why haven't they arrested you yet, von Karma?" "Oh, well they can't arrest me without evidence, plus I am not 'pleading' guilty, and they need to do surgery on my arm, so no arrest warrent yet." Phoenix could tell something was fishy. When the elevator dinged, Phoenix pushed Myra in, following her. Just like 3 days ago, the lights started shaking and the floor did too. Phoenix tried to keep the elevator doors open, but just as they closed, the power went out. "Damn it!" Phoenix started banging on the doors. "GAH!" Phoenix looked behind him to see Myra fall to the floor, her leg bleeding. Phoenix quickly pressed the emergency button in the elevator and got down on his knees to hold Myra in his arms, not knowing what to do. "Did he have a silencer on the gun?" Myra was huffing and puffing. "I don't know. Ack!" "I'm so stupid" "How the hell would you know this would happen Phoenix?! Don't blame, ugh, yourself." "I didn't even care about your fears though." "I needed to face them *huff* anyway." Myra took off her specially made cravat. Before, she could wrap it around her leg, however, Phoenix already had his tie around her leg, ready to tie. (No pun intended) "Don't want your special white cravat to get bloody." Myra sat still, trying not to squirm from the pain. When Phoenix tied the final knot, he looked at his handy work. "Not, too bad. we'll have to deal with it until an ambulance comes." They were both silent for a long time. "What did you want to ask me Phoenix?" "Oh, um, well I would want to wait until you get better of course, and you can say no if-" "Just tell me." "Okay," Phoenix took a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Myra completely forgot about the pain. "Oh, Phoenix, y-yes of course." Phoenix was holding Myra in his arms again, more relaxed now that she said yes. "Again, I'm sorry Myra. I didn't mean for this to happen." "it's okay, Phoenix. It's not your fault." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Remember 4th grade? All the kids made fun of us." "That's because you defended me remember?" "Oh yeah. Larry stole the lunch money, I guarantee it." Phoenix laughed, despite the situation. "You know, I probably wouldn't have become a defense attorney if you hadn't defended me." "Well, I'm glad I defended you then. Your good at what you do. Arg!" Myra pulled her leg to her chest. "Did Larry convince you to ask me out?" "Maybe a little." Myra giggled. "He's probably going to be a third wheel, now." "He's always been a third wheel." Myra laughed a little more, holding her left hand on the wound. After a few more moments passed, Myra couldn't fight the fatigue anymore, letting the darkness cover her eyes like curtains.


	4. Chapter 3

*Okay, before I start, I would like to thank everybody who is reading this, also appreciate comments to help me, like this one: _allamanda29-_ Nice story, but it will be much better if you put a paragraph and single line break. It will make much more comfortable to read :3 Keep up the good work!

Thank you so much! I suck at titles, so I wasn't sure if people would actually read it, but I guess the story part is good. I will try to split them into paragraphs, but I also suck at that, so XD thanks again! Or this comment: _Akiria Nymph-_ Sorry for being really nitpicky, but just a heads up: it's spelt grammar (don't worry, a lot of people spell it like you, so no worries) sorry, I'm a bit of a grammar nazi xD

Your totally fine! I should have noticed the spelling XD Thanks for telling me though, I need nitpickers to help me

I need help critiquing, so feel free to leave comments*

Myra opened her droopy eyes to the sound of elevator doors opening. Phoenix held her tighter. "Is there an ambulance?" Phoenix asked the 2 fire fighters. One started shaking when he saw the blood. "Yeah," the other one said as he stepped into the elevator to grab Myra. "It's outside the courthouse. Mark, come over here and help me!" The other firefighter, Mark, tried not to look at Myra's bloody leg or her pale face. "Wait, are you going to carry her like that down the stairs?!" Phoenix was irritated. "Sorry man. We don't have a stretcher." The 2 of them started running down the stairs, holding Myra, with Phoenix right behind them.

"Oh, Phoenix! Are you two o-" At the entrance of the court house, Maya just noticed Myra's bloody leg along with Larry and Gumshoe. "My! Are you okay?!" Larry screamed. "What does it look like? I'm fine, it's not my head or anything." "Ms. Edgeworth! What happened?" "I'll tell you later, Gumshoe." Myra was put in the back of the ambulance, Phoenix still right behind her. As the doors to the ambulance closed, Phoenix saw Larry rubbing Maya's back, comforting her. _"Don't know how that's going to work out."_ Phoenix thought.

"So are you okay with needles?" the worker in the ambulance asked Myra. "Yeah, what is it for?" "It's for the pain." He put the needle in an area right above the wound. "Oh, sir. Is this your tie?" The worker handed Phoenix the bloody tie. _"Good thing I didn't wear my clip-on,"_ he thought.

When they arrived at the hospital, Phoenix was asked to wait in the lobby while Myra had the bullet extracted. Larry came running in with Gumshoe and Maya close behind. "What happened Nick?" Maya was the first to ask. "Well, it's a long story." Phoenix explained to the 3 what happened, excluding the part about the date.

"Why didn't you arrest von Karma, Gumshoe?" Maya asked him, annoyed. "Sorry pal. Well, he didn't plead guilty and we still need that bullet."

Larry put his hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Did you ask her before she got shot?" Phoenix glared at him. "Is this really the time to talk about that?" He sighed. "Well, yeah I did, but it was when we had nothing to do in the elevator." Larry pumped his fist in the air. "What did she say?" "She said yes." Larry started jumping in the air. "Yes! Good job man!"

"You two are like teenage girls," Maya said, Gumshoe laughing behind her. "Well' I hate to break it to ya pal, but you are a teenage girl." Everybody started laughing, slowly stopping due to the situation.

About an hour later, a nurse came walking out into the hallway. "Mr. Wright?" Phoenix stood up and walked towards the nurse. "Yes?" "Your here for Ms. Edgeworth, yes?" "Um, yeah, is she okay?" "She is fine. They successfully extracted the bullet without causing any more damage to her leg. I wouldn't recommend her to walk that much tonight. She did get stitches by the way. Also, don't let her do anything too strenuous involving her leg; the stitches might come out."

"Okay, thank you so much. Can I see her?" "Yes, she should be coming out soon. Is she your girlfriend?" Phoenix blushed. "Um, yeah." "So I guess you can take her home?" "Um, yeah."

Myra came out looking bored out of her mind in a wheelchair. "Why can't I walk around tonight again?" she asked the worker. "Because we don't want you hobbling around and tearing the stitches." Myra sighed.

When she saw Phoenix, Myra's eyes softened. "Did the nurse explain what to do?" the worker asked Phoenix. "Oh, yeah."

Larry started walking towards them. "Congrats My!" "Oh, hi Larry. Thanks for um, testifying for me." "No problem, Nick was the one that got the non-guilty verdict, though, so you should be thanking him." Myra and Phoenix blushed as Larry laughed. "Larry,can you not?" "Sorry, Nick. Hey, how about we go get something to eat tomorrow. My treat." "Your treat or Myra's treat?" Phoenix asked. Myra giggled.

Gumshoe came walking over with Maya right behind him. "Are you okay, Ms. Edgeworth?" Myra glared at Gumshoe. "No, I'm a ghost. Of course I'm okay!" "Oh, sorry." Gumshoe rubbed the back of his neck.

Phoenix wheeled Myra over to the front desk and signed her out. "Larry, how many people can fit in your car?" Phoenix asked as he was signing the papers. "Oh, we have just enough." "Okay, good." Phoenix pulled Myra out of the wheelchair, carrying her like a princess. "You don't have to carry me, Phoenix." "I don't want your stitches pulled." Phoenix gently set Myra in the seat, running around to the other side to get in the middle with Maya on his other side. Once Maya closed the door, Larry drove back to the courthouse to let Gumshoe and Phoenix get their cars.

"What about me?" Myra asked. "Well, I guess I could drive your car. Maya, can you drive?" "Oh, um, yeah. Why?" "I want you to drive back to the office. I might be gone a while. I don't want Myra falling on the floor and not able to get up." "Okay then." Maya caught the keys Phoenix tossed to her. "See you later, Nick." "See ya."

Phoenix grabbed Myra from the seat to put her in the passenger seat of her own car. "Wow. This car is fancy!" "2016 cherry red mustang. Do you like it?" "Like it? Man, this is amazing," he said, turning to get on the road. "Can you tell me the directions from here?" "Oh, sure. Keep going straight for a while."

Myra started pulling down her bangs. When she let go, they would bounce up again. "Thank you, Phoenix." "For what?" "Just, everything you have done for me. Defending me, taking care of me, basically everything that happened today. And becoming a lawyer for me." Phoenix let go of the wheel with his right hand to hold Myra's left. "I'm here for you, just remember that."

"Turn right here." Phoenix turned the steering wheel. "Wait, you live in Garden Valley?" "Yeah, where do you live?" "An apartment." Garden Valley was the fanciest neighborhood in town, with high middle glass to high class houses. "Turn left here." Phoenix turned onto Spirit road. "It's the white brick one." Phoenix pulled into the driveway of Myra's house. He grabbed Myra once more, kicking open her door. "Phoenix, don't kick the door." "Oh, sorry." Phoenix looked around, finally deciding to set her on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink, or anything?" "Gosh, you're such a dork. I'm fine. Arg!" Phoenix ran back over. "Are you okay?" Phoenix pulled up a foot stool for her. "Yeah, I think the pain medicine stopped working." Myra was silent for a moment. "You can have a look around the house if you want. Sorry I can't show you around."

Phoenix nodded. He walked into the kitchen, then the dinning room. He finally stopped outside her bedroom looking through the halfway closed door. _"Better not look in there."_ Completely ignoring his thoughts, Phoenix walked in, looking around the tidy room. Made bed, straight curtains, everything was clean and organized, even the bookshelf. The desk had several open notebooks on it, but Phoenix didn't bother looking through them. He walked out and closed the door, walking back to the living room, where Myra was, sitting down next to her.

Phoenix didn't know what to do in the clumsy situation. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" "Phoenix, I'm fine. Can you get me an ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet, though? It's hurting a lot." "Sure." Phoenix got up and walked into the bathroom again. He opened the mirror above the sink, holding at least 7 bottles of medicine. _"Wow, what are all of these?"_ He started reading all of the bottles. _"Allergy, pain, and, stomach?"_ Phoenix read the bottles details. _"Take 3 times a day? What problem does she have? This is proscribed."_ Phoenix put all the bottles back, including the needle for food allergys, and walked back with the ibuprofen bottle.

"Oh, do you want water with it?" "If you don't mind." Phoenix came walking back in with a glass of water in his hand.

"Do you have stomach problems?" he asked as she took the pill."Oh, it's nothing. I just can't have, um, a lot of, 'normal' food. It dulls my taste buds, so I don't feel the texture of the food or taste it." "So you have an eating disorder?" Myra looked down at her leg. "Trust me. I don't want one, but it's just something I have." "I'm not saying it's bad, I'm was just interested."

Phoenix sat down next to her once more. "What do you do when you're not working?" Myra set the water on the coffee table. "Well, I barely ever get a break from paperwork." "What was with all the notebooks then?" Myra jumped back a little. "You went into my room?" "Oh, um yeah, but what do you write in the notebooks? You know they have computers now, right?" "I'm not going to tell you, you know." "Tell me! Tell me!" "Oh my gosh Phoenix stop." "No. Tell me! Come on! I won't laugh." "Yes you will." "No I won't. I promise." Myra sighed. "You promise?" Phoenix nodded. "Okay. Well you know my obsession in forth grade with stories?" "Yeah?" "I haven't grown out of it. I still write stories like a 9 year old." Phoenix giggled. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" Myra's glare was like a serpent ready to attack. "No, I'm not laughing. I think it's cute." "Cute?" "Yeah, just like you." "Oh my gosh, Phoenix no." "You are cute though, being short and all." "Well, I'm sorry I can't control my genetics." "No, it's cute that you-" "Okay I get it," Myra said, trying to sound serious, but ended up laughing.

"So what do you do when you're not working?" "Oh, well during the summer, I like going to six flags." "Really?" "Oh, yeah." "I can't imagine you riding roller coasters," Myra said, awed by what she didn't know about her friend. "What do you do during the winter?" "Same as you. Write stories." "What?!" "Oh, yeah. I have written a few, but their pretty bad." "They can't be worse than mine." "Want to challenge that?" Before Myra could grab Phoenix, he got up and got one of the notebooks from Myra's room.

"Okay, let's start. Prologue." Myra growled, but smiled. "Oh! A mystery!" Phoenix cleared his throat so he could act out each and every character. "*huff**huff**huff* Leon stared at the body on the ground. _'Did I do this?'_ Leon asked himself." Myra giggled at the voice Phoenix gave Leon. "Leon couldn't pull his eyes away from the gruesome scene. The blond hair on the feminine figure was stained with blood red. The body was motionless, getting soaked from the pouring rain. Leon couldn't tell if it was rain that drenched his face, or tears. _'Never look back,'_ Leon kept repeating as he ran from the scene. _'Never look back.'_ " Phoenix bowed, making Myra clap and laugh. "Thank you, thank you."

"I want to read yours now," Myra said as Phoenix sat down. "Well I guess it's only fair." Phoenix pulled his phone out of his pocket. He finally got on the writing app. "Here you go." Phoenix handed Myra the phone. "Do you want me to give characters voices?" "Oh yeah. I did, so you have to." "Okay. Prologue. It was snowing on the cold winter night. Hope pulled the scarf tighter around her neck, looking around the city. Kids were building snowmen, young couples were hugging each other, and some were singing Christmas carols around fires. Hope kept walking, not giving anybody a second thought. She finally got to the apartment building after a few more moments of walking. She opened the door, stomped her boots, and shook the snow out of her brown hair. Hope walked up the staircase, passing a few workers. She was shivering from the cold, and nerves. On the third floor, she walked down the hallway, knocking on the door that read '304'. A tall man with a tie halfway on answered the door, smiling as he saw Hope. 'Hello, princess,' he said." Myra yawned. "End of the prologue," she said, leaning against Phoenix.

"Are you tired?" he asked her. "Yeah," Myra relied. Phoenix picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. "Do you sleep with the door closed?" "No, I want my cat to come in if he is not in here." "You have a cat?" "Yeah, his name is Tim. If you see a gray cat on your way out, that's him." "Okay, goodnight." "Goodnight, Phoenix."


	5. Chapter 4

Myra squinted her eyes when the morning sun broke through the white curtains. Tim was curled up at the end of the bed. _"Okay, let me see if I can do this."_ Myra slowly moved her injured leg off the bed onto the floor. She hopped into the kitchen on her other foot, leaning against the counter. She made her tea, as usual, and sat on the couch, watching the news.

All of a sudden, somebody knocked on the door. _"Must be Phoenix,"_ she thought, leaping towards the door. When she opened it, however, Gumshoe was standing there with a box in his hands. "Gumshoe, what are you doing here?" Gumshoe rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I figured you might need some help, Ms. Edgeworth. So, um, I came to see if you needed anything." Myra could see how red Gumshoe's face was. "Well, come in I guess." Myra opened the door a little more. Gumshoe walked in. "Do you want something to drink?" "Ms. Edgeworth, I am the one who should be asking you that." Gumshoe was as stiff as a board.

*bzzz* *bzzz*. Myra pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?" "Hey My, it's Larry. Can me and Phoenix come over?" "Yeah, sure. Gumshoe is here too." "Alright, see you later." "Bye." Myra slipped the phone back in her pocket. "Who was that?" Gumshoe asked. "Oh, Larry and Phoenix are coming over. What's that box for?" Gumshoe handed Myra the box. "It's for you." Myra took the box and opened it, cutting the tape with her fingernails. Inside was a decorative notebook, the cover a teal blue and a button for locking it shut. "You were talking about how you wanted to get more organized, so I figured this might help." "T-thank you Gumshoe." Myra set the notebook and box on the coffee table. "Have a seat," she said as she sat down herself. Gumshoe sat down next to her, but not too close.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the doorbell finally rang. Myra hopped up, forgetting about her leg, and fell so her hands were on the door handle. Gumshoe jumped up as Myra opened the door to find Larry and Phoenix standing next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. "Oh, hey Gumshoe," Larry said. "How ya feeling My?" "Fine, I guess." Myra let both of the boys in. Larry made himself at home, sitting on the couch.

"You feel good enough to go eat tonight, My?" "Oh, um, yeah. Your paying right?" "Yeah, for all of us!" "Okay. Where are we going to eat?" Phoenix asked. "Told you yesterday, man. Fanciest restaurant in town. Olive Garden." Myra had to let a laugh escape her lips. "I don't know if I would call that the fanciest restaurant." Larry smiled. "Well it's the fanciest I can afford, how about that?"

Larry picked up the notebook. "What's this?" "Oh, Gumshoe got that for me! Isn't it sweet?" Phoenix tried to change the subject. "Do you think you can go back to work after the holidays?" "Definitely. I'm starting to feel better already."

Myra was silent for a while. She checked her phone. "Already 11:30. Do any of you want lunch, or anything at all?" Phoenix nodded. "Here, I'll help you." Phoenix walked into the kitchen with Myra. "When did Gumshoe get here?" "Not long before you came. I didn't even invite him, though. I know he was trying to be nice, and help, but it was really awkward." Phoenix reached over Myra to grab bread out of the cabinet. "Well, that's Gumshoe for you."

As Phoenix reached up to the top shelf, a sheet of paper fell out of his pocket. Myra picked it up as Phoenix bent back down. "Hey!" Myra ignored Phoenix, reading the sheet. The police department was having the annual winter ball for the prosecutors, attorneys, detectives, anybody that worked in law basically. There was a note card attached to the sheet, with scratched out lines and eraser marks. Myra could only make out a few of the words, but even she could tell what the card said. 'Myra, will you go to the winter ball with me?' Myra held the sheet of paper tighter. "Phoenix, why do you have to be such a dork about everything? Of course I'll go with you." When Myra looked up, Phoenix was a wine red in the face. "Wish I could have asked you myself, though." "Well, that train already set sail. Wait, what?" Phoenix's face was now turning purple due to all the laughing.

"Yeah, hardy har. Hey, where's Maya?" Phoenix immediately stopped laughing. "She left." "She left? What do you mean by that?" "She went back to her village to become a better spirit medium." Myra was silent for a moment. "Why? Why did she really leave?" Phoenix let out a sigh. "She said she felt like a burden, but she's not. I tried to tell her too, but she wouldn't have it." Myra shook her head "Stupid girl. She's not a burden. Did you remind her of what happened with von Karma? She took an electric shock to get that evidence." "I tried Myra, but she wouldn't listen." Phoenix sighed, reaching up once again. "Look, I don't want to talk about it."

They worked in silence except for the sound of wrappers. "Are you doing alright? Emotionally I mean," Phoenix asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if von Karma had been planning this for 15 years. If he took me because he wanted to help me or because he needed somebody to cover for him."

Myra thought for a moment. "I didn't have the dream last night." Phoenix stopped what he was doing. "Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" However, Phoenix could see something was off. "Did you have a different dream?" "Yeah." "Well, tell me." Myra leaned against the counter. "It's...hard to explain. von Karma had a son, so he is my step brother." "The old man had a son?" "Yeah, his name was Franz. Anyway, we were close as kids, going after the same thing. To be a prosecutor. We always played together, and helped each other study, just, everything. He's in Germany right now, so I don't know why I had this crazy dream. Here's where it starts. Me and Franz were around 13, and von Karma was quizzing us, making a fake trial, etc. Well, if one of us even answered one question wrong, then we were both punished. We were doing fine until it was my turn near the end of the fake trial. 'The defence is about to get the non guilty verdict. What do you do?' von Karma asked. Well apparently, my answer was wrong. I said that if there was no more evidence, that has already been proven not helpful to my own case, then to let the judge declare the defendant non guilty. von Karma went crazy, yelling at me that I didn't deserve all the education he was giving me, and then later, after von Karma gave us lashings-" "He whipped you?!" "Yeah, what did your teacher do?" "Make me stand in the corner." Myra shook her head. "Anyway, Franz was very upset with me. When we were walking back to our rooms, he stole von Karma's whip and started whipping me even harder than he did. The blood started soaking through my clothes, and Franz freaked out. He just left me in my room. I had to fight the pain myself, or von Karma would think I would be screaming about his lashings. Needless to say, that's when I woke up. Oh, and now Franz uses a whip in court."

Phoenix was speechless with his mouth halfway open. "Was that a dream, or did it actually happen?" Myra turned around and lifted her jacket and shirt halfway up her back. Phoenix saw at least more than 10 ugly scars. "I couldn't fix them myself, and I couldn't ask von Karma or Franz, so I just let them heal on their own." "Wow. What happened to you and your brother after that?" "He apologized and tried to help me, but we will never be as close as we were." "Do they hurt sometimes? The scars?" "Yeah, that's what I needed the medicine for yesterday."

Phoenix and Myra finished, walking back into the lounge area to set the plates on the coffee table. Larry scooted over on the couch so Myra and Phoenix could sit next to each other. Gumshoe was in the chair anyway, so he didn't have to do anything.

"What time did you want to go eat, Larry?" Myra asked. "Oh, I was thinking around 6 so the three of us can stay here a little longer." "Okay." Larry took a quick breathe in, coming up with a 'perfect' idea. "Hey, Gumshoe, can you come see my car real quick? I think something is wrong with." Larry gave Gumshoe a visible wink. "Oh, sure thing, pal." Larry and Gumshoe walked out the door. "Larry is such a dork." "It was getting awkward though," Phoenix replied, putting his arm around Myra.

*bzz**bzzzz* Myra pulled the phone out of her pocket once more. "Hello?" "Hey, sissy." "Franz?" Phoenix lurched back. _"What's he going to do? Is he a demon like his dad?"_ Phoenix asked himself. "Hey, how are things?" "Oh, I don't know. Your dad tried to frame me for a murder that he committed." "Yeah, I called about that. Look, I'm sorry." "For what?" She could hear Franz sigh. "If I hadn't been brain washed by father, then you might not be in this situation." "Are you talking about when you whipped me?" "Yeah, I'm sorry." "Look, I appreciate it, but why call now?" "Yeah, why call now?" Phoenix said through the phone. "Phoenix, stop." "Oh, is that the guy that defended you?" "Yes." "Tell him I said thank you." "Why? It's your dad that's in jail." "Well, now that dad has been defeated, I can now take his place among the king of prosecutors." "Are you talking about that stupid award they give at the police department?" "They give an award for that?" Myra sighed. "Whatever. What do you mean by king of prosecutors?" "Well, since you and dad lost to this 'Phoenix', now I have the chance to defeat him. He'll feel the power of a true von Karma, not adopted crap or the generation where there was no elect-" "What did you say?!" Phoenix yelled as he grabbed the phone. "I'm saying I will squish you like a bug, you foolish fool! None of the trials you have won have been against a true von Karma." "Oh, really. So your saying they're flukes?" "Exactly my point. Father was past his time anyway, and sissy here just doesn't stand up to me." "I bet you that she could beat you to smithereens." "Oh, really? She can barely handle a few scars, much less a gunshot. She needs somebody, meanwhile I stand alo-" "You stand with a whip that I'll cut in half along with you." Phoenix had fire in his eyes now. "Phoenix, Franz called for me, not you." Myra tried to grab the phone from Phoenix, but failed. "Listen here, you little brat. You better stop hiding in Germany, get your little ass over here, and get in that court room, so I can slash you with your own whip." Franz laughed. "Fine, I accept your challenge. You'll soon see what a foolish fool you are, along with sissy."


	6. Chapter 5

The four walked into the restaurant in their 'formal' clothes. Larry and Gumshoe walked towards the beautiful waitress to get a table. Phoenix and Myra sat down, hand in hand. "You look cute," Phoenix said, laughing at their inside joke. Myra was wearing her blue dress with sleeves that went to the shoulders under a black coat. "You look cute too," she replied. Phoenix was wearing a wine red suit with a black tie. "I'm sorry I yelled at Franz." "It's okay. He just gets carried away sometimes."

Two girls sat down, returning from the restroom. "Oh my gosh! Phoenix Wright and Myra Edgeworth! Are you seeing this Kristin? They're even holding hands!" Myra smiled up at Phoenix. The girl's friend whispered something to her. "They are even wearing each others colors!"

While the girl was kicking her legs back and forth from excitement, Larry came walking over. "It's going to be aw-" "Oh no it's not." The girl grabbed Phoenix and Myra. "Um, excuse me I-" "Table for these two." The waitress was confused out of her mind. "Um, ma'am, your own table i-" "Let these two have it!" the girl practically yelled, smiling, eye twitching.

"O-okay. Right this way, sir." The waitress walked at a fast pace, Myra struggling to keep up. "That girl was weird," Phoenix said, pulling Myra's chair out for her. "Looks like you have some fans." "Looks like WE have some fans." Phoenix pushed Myra closer to the table and sat in his own seat. "What do you usually get when you come here?" Myra smiled. "Fettuccine Alfredo. Small." "Me too! Do you want to share a regular?" "Sure." The waiter came by and got their order.

"Can Larry still pay for it?" Myra asked. "Well, since it seems more like a date now, I'll pay." Myra kept smiling at Phoenix. All of a sudden, the lights went out. People started talking all at once. Phoenix felt for Myra's hand across the table. "Don't worry. It's okay." Somebody came with candles to put on every table. "Don't worry everybody. Just a blackout." When the waiter put the candle on Myra and Phoenix's table, Phoenix could see Myra's closed eyes. _"Don't know how that helps, but okay."_

Myra took a deep breath and opened them. "Larry?" Phoenix whipped around to find Larry in an orchestra suit, holding a violin. "Help me," Larry mouthed. The crazy girl was behind him. "Start playing," she said as she pushed Larry towards the middle of all the tables. Larry, as scared as a little girl in a haunted house, played a few classical songs, and before he knew it, people started requesting songs.

"I didn't know he played violin," Myra whispered. "That's his favorite instrument." Phoenix leaned closer to Myra. "That girl is starting to scare me." Myra smiled, looking back at Larry. "Well, looks like he has a part time job at Olive Garden now."

The waiter finally came out with their food. "Are you two on a date?" he asked. "Yeah, first one," Phoenix said, a smile spreading across his face. He could see Myra blush a little in the candle light. "Well, I hope you enjoy!" The waiter walked back into the kitchen. Phoenix and Myra clicked their drinks together and started eating.

Just like in the movies, they both pulled the same noodle, making them come closer. Larry looked up from the violin, still playing the song. _"Nice, Nick!"_ Myra and Phoenix blinked at each other, each of them pulling a little more on the noodle. They finally fell in a light, saucy, kiss. They both pulled back, smiling.

The night dragged on, Larry playing violin, Myra and Phoenix giggling at each other. "Hey, where's Gumshoe?" Myra finally asked when they were nearly done. "I don't know, let me check the restrooms." Phoenix walked in to see Gumshoe, walking back and forth in the corner. "Whatcha doing, Gumshoe?" "Hiding from that girl. She's scary! Larry put up a pretty good fight against her, but then her friend helped her and, I don't know what happened to him." "Well, the girl made him play violin. You can come and eat with us if you want." "No thanks, pal. I don't want to ruin your date. Plus, that girl will have my throat." "If you say so."

Phoenix walked back from the restroom to find Myra whispering something in Larry's ear. He smiled and nodded. When Myra and Phoenix both sat down, Larry played a song that Phoenix had never heard before. "What song is this?" Phoenix asked. "It's called Cantarella. It's a song from Japan. It has creepy lyrics if you translate it, but I just love the violin part." Phoenix listened to the song. "How does Larry know this song on violin?" "He plays Project Diva Arcade, too." "Excuse me, what?" "It's a game. The song plays with avatars dancing in the background and you have to hit certain buttons at certain times." "Oh, cool." _"I didn't imagine you playing something like that."_ "It's really fun. I might show you if you come to my house after this." "Okay."

They finished the food, grabbed Larry and Gumshoe, and walked out the door. "See ya later, Nick." "See ya, Larry." "Oh, Ms. Edgeworth, are you coming to the police department next week, for the awards ceremony?" "Of course I am, Gumshoe. I have to, remember?" "Well, I wasn't sure, with your injury." "I'm fine, Gumshoe." Myra slammed the door to her car. _"Sensitive,"_ Phoenix reminded himself.

As he followed Myra to her house, Phoenix thought about Myra and her attitude towards Gumshoe. _"Does it have anything to do with the award she mentioned to Franz?"_ Phoenix closed the door shut to his car, walking in with Myra. "Here, it will be easier if I just used my laptop." Myra sat down on the couch with Phoenix, booting up her laptop and pulled up youtube, showing Phoenix the song she was talking about. "Oh, that's cute!" "Now read the lyrics." "Nightmares now." Myra giggled. "If you don't pay attention to the lyrics, though, it is a beautiful song." Myra showed Phoenix a few more songs from the game, like Cendrillon and Remote Control. "Oh, this is my favorite, and it fits the season." Myra leaned into Phoenix as Snowman played. _"She's really relaxed right now, not like at work."_ "That one's my favorite," Phoenix proclaimed. "Oh, really? I figured a goofy guy like you would like Dancing Samurai." "That video was hilarious, and you know it."

Myra stood up and stretched. "Man, I'm already tired. And it's only 8." Phoenix hugged Myra goodnight. "Phoenix?" "Yeah?" "Can I talk to you about something?" "Of course." "Lately, I've felt, different. I've been thinking of doing... terrible things." Phoenix held Myra tighter. "What kind of things?" Silence. "Never mind." "Myra, you can tell me anything. I want what's best for you." Myra took a deep breath, holding back tears. "Before tonight, I just, I've...I wanted to kill myself in the court room, Phoenix. I didn't want to live anymore." Phoenix was silent. Myra didn't even feel his chest rise or fall. "Was it just in the court room?" Silence once more. "No, it was before that too. Before you even showed up. I don't know if it was because of DL-6 or what, but..." Another quick breath. "But, yesterday, I wanted to live again. Because of you." Phoenix held Myra a little longer. "Do you want me to sign you up for therapy?" "No, I tried that when I was 20." Phoenix held her tighter. "I don't know what I would do without you. Especially now." "I'm sorry, Phoenix. I needed to tell somebody. I couldn't...I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just need you. I need you, Phoenix. If you leave, I might...I might-" "Sshh. It's okay." Myra felt something wet on her cheeks. "Promise me you won't leave Phoenix. Please." "Myra, I would never leave you."

3 days later

"sobani itai yo dareka no negai ni inochi wa yadoru ichinen ni ichido kiri no fuyu no mahou ugoki dasu boku wa sonooman-" The lyrics dragged on as Phoenix danced with Myra at the police department's annual winter ball. "I'm surprised they played this song," Myra whispered to Phoenix. "Well, I bet they were tired of playing just Christmas songs." Phoenix adjusted his grip around Myra's waist. "soreni shitatte donna uso o tsuitan dai-" Myra didn't pay attention to the other prosecutors glancing at her and Phoenix. "Isn't he Ms. Edgeworth's rival?" "What is she doing with somebody like him?" Myra moved her hands higher on Phoenix's shoulder's. Near the climax of the song, Myra slowly tiptoed to be face to face with Phoenix, even though her leg hurt like hell doing it. When the final guitar string sounded, Phoenix moved his head down to kiss Myra on the lips. It was like The Outsiders, the lawyers cheering for the both of them, the prosecutors looking at Phoenix with disgust.

"It's an interesting night," Myra said, smiling, showing her perfect white teeth. "Sure is." Phoenix scratched the back of his head, feeling like an intruder. Myra and Phoenix sat down at one of the many round tables, watching some other people dance. The prosecutors were wearing the nicest outfits Phoenix had ever seen, meanwhile the lawyers were wearing their regular work clothes with their dates. Phoenix looked at Myra, looking as beautiful as ever in a night sky dress and sparkles all over. Phoenix looked at himself, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. _"Real creative Phoenix, real creative."_

The DJ grabbed the microphone from the stand. "Okay, now, you all know, as usual at the police department, we have a few contests. We have been monitoring you for a few already, but let's do a few in front of everybody, so don't fail." People began mumbling to their dates, either excited or worried. "Okay, so first we have the singing contest, which all of you have to participate in. The song you choose has to be one we have played tonight. We will judge you on your stage presence, singing capability, and how cute you look with your date!" "What?!" "Oh, what song do you want to do?" Myra asked Phoenix. "I'm not good at singing." "I'll help you then." Myra ran up to the stage, grabbing two pieces of sheet music. "We're doing Snowman?!" "Yeah, it will be fun! They're judging on how cute we look. We kissed during this song, so it will be super cute. Here, I'll help you with pronunciation." _"You're even more childish than Maya when it's something you like,"_ Phoenix thought, grabbing the sheet music.

After about 5 minutes of everybody preparing with their date, the DJ pulled names out of the hat to see who would go when. Most of the songs were normal, Christmas songs. Not just Winter in general. "And next we have, Ms. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright." Both of them walked up to the stage, lawyers clapping, prosecutors giving glares. Myra showed the DJ the sheet music. "I was hoping you would pick that one." The music began to play, Myra dancing like the avatar on the game as she sang. She didn't move her leg too much for it to hurt. _"Wow, she even sounds beautiful."_ Phoenix danced with her, waiting for his turn to sing. Myra smiled at Phoenix when he did his part. _"Do I sound bad?"_ he asked himself. Their voices blended perfectly during the climax of the song once more. When they finally stopped, the DJ clapped for them, along with the lawyers and even some of the prosecutors.

Myra pulled Phoenix off the stage as the DJ called the next couple. "You did great, Phoenix!" "Are you just saying that, or did I really do okay?" "You were amazing."

A man in a orange suit walked up to the two. "Oh, hello Mr. Gant," Myra cried in surprise. "Hello Worthy! I heard about what happened. Are you doing alright?" "Oh, yes I'm fine." "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" "Oh yes. Mr. Gant, this is Phoenix Wright. He's a lawyer. Phoenix, this is Mr. Gant, head of the police department." "Nice to meet you, Wrighto! Are you a swimmer?" "Um, no sir." _"I never knew the head of the police department would be so...boisterous."_ "Do you have a date tonight, Mr. Gant?" "No, all by my self, Worthy. I figured I had to come, being the head of the police department." "I hope you have a good night, Mr. Gant." "Thank you. You too, Worthy. Oh and Wrighto, if your job doesn't agree with you, be a swimmer." "Uh, will do, sir." Gant walked away, talking to the other prosecutors. "Your friend is, um, interesting." "Yeah, he didn't used to be that way. He started being more laid back a few years ago, but that's when they had to let a few people go or demote them. It was...strange."

The DJ announced the end of the singing competition to call up the winners. "In third place, we have Mr. and Mrs. Seinfeld." The couple walked up to the stage. "In second, we have Mr. and Mrs. Star." Some prosecutors in the audience clapped for the two. "And the winners of the singing competition are...drum roll... Mr. Wright and Ms. Edgeworth!" Myra grabbed Phoenix's hand, dragging him up to the stage. Everybody in the audience clapped to be either respectful, or because one of their favorite couples were up there.

Everybody walked off the stage, Phoenix last and Myra right behind him. On the last step, Myra tripped and Phoenix reached out to catch her, however, somebody else did. "Are you alright, Ms. Edgeworth?" Myra pulled away from the mystery man. "Oh, yes, thank you, Johnny." "How have you been? I heard about the incident." "Oh, that. I'm just fine." Myra escaped to Phoenix's side. The man, Johnny, turned around to face Phoenix. He was every girls imaginary dream guy. "This must be your friend, Mr. Wright, correct?" "Um, yes. Phoenix, I have to use the restroom." "Okay." Myra walked as fast as she could towards the hall. "Hello, Mr. Wright. My name is Johnny Williams." Phoenix shook Johnny's hand. "Nice to meet you." "I heard you defended Ms. Edgeworth in 'that' trial." "Oh, um, yes." "I have to congratulate you, winning against a von Karma like that." "T-Thank you." Johnny took a step towards Phoenix. "I've also heard that Ms. Edgeworth is going out with you." "Um, yes. We were fr-" "I don't care." Phoenix was taken aback by the sudden personality switch. "Look, there is no reason for an angel like Ms. Edgeworth would date a low life lawyer like you." "Excuse me?" "You heard me. You lawyers are trash. I don't see what Ms. Edgeworth sees in you. I mean, come on." Myra walked out of the restroom. "Just a reminder, Mr. Wright. Your luck is running out."


	7. Chapter 6

*I'm not going to do the Rise above the ashes, rise above the ashes, whatever you call the extra case in Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Just pretend it's a few days after the case.*

*whistling* Phoenix took the elevator to the high prosecutor's office to visit Myra during his lunch break at his office. Phoenix knocked on the door to see the bellboy from the gate water hotel answer the door. "Oh, hello, Mr. Wright." "Oh, um, hi. Have you seen Ms. Edgeworth anywhere?" Phoenix asked, gazing into the room. "No, I was just dusting, but you may come in if you wish."

The bellboy let Phoenix in and continued to dust the bookshelf. Phoenix stood in the quiet room, noticing a lone, folded, slip of paper on Myra's desk. Phoenix unfolded the paper to see the worst message he had ever seen in his life, in Myra's handwriting. 'Prosecutor Myra Edgeworth chooses death.' Phoenix clenched his fists, almost ripping the paper. "Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?" "Oh, nothing, I'll be leaving now." Phoenix ran down the stairs to his car, driving to Myra's house.

No cherry red mustang. "Myra!" he screamed, running through the house. "Myra!" When Phoenix couldn't find her anywhere, he went back to the living room to collect his thoughts. _"Phoenix, control yourself."_ He noticed the ipod with headphones and note stuck under it on the coffee table. 'Phoenix', it read. Phoenix opened the note with shaking hands.

'Phoenix, I'm sorry I had to go. I know we didn't have much time together, but those 2 weeks were the best weeks of my life. I just couldn't go on like that. I really hope you understand. Remember to always believe in your client, and to not finish before the very end. Love you with all my heart. Love~Myra.'

"Nonononononononono..." Phoenix couldn't control himself. The tears fell onto the note. "Why, you idiot, why?" Phoenix took in a deep breath. "Why?"

The cat, Tim, walked into the room, jumping up on Phoenix, licking his tears. "Thanks, Tim." Phoenix continued to cry, but calmed down a little bit as he grabbed the ipod. It had all the songs him and Myra listened to. Somehow, instead of making him cry more, or yell at the sky, it comforted him, slowing the tears on his face. _"I need to tell Larry,"_ he thought. Phoenix pulled out his phone and hit Larry's contact.

"Hello?" "Hey *sniff* Larry I need to talk to you." "What's the matter man? You sound like you've been crying. You never cry." "Well I have been crying. Myra left a suicide note at her office." "WHAT?! Nick, where are you?" "I'm at her house." "Okay, I'm coming over there-" "No, Larry, don't." "Dude, wh-" "I can't. I can't move, I can't talk to anyone, nothing." Larry paused. "Okay, well I need to tell Gumshoe." "Okay, thanks Larry." "No problem, man. I know how you feel. Your probably more upset than me about this." "I know."

Phoenix hung up the phone, sighing, crying again. He put the headphones back in. _"I don't even know what to do."_ Phoenix wandered into the bedroom, headphones still in his ears. He sat on the unmade bed, eyes in another world. Phoenix cried himself to sleep, Tim curled up next to him.

Several Hour Later

*crack* "Yeow!" "Wake up, you fool!" Phoenix sat straight up, looking at his attacker. His hair was a light blue, silver, metallic color, parted on the side. He wore a long sleeved shirt with a white cravat attached by a emerald. He had a vest over the shirt with a zig-zag button design.

"Who the hell are you?!" Phoenix screamed, not remembering Myra. The boy whipped Phoenix again. "Ow!" "I should be asking you that, you foolish fool! Wait, are you Phoenix Wright?" Phoenix's memories flooded back to him. "Are you Franz?!" "Looks like we understand each other. What are you doing in sissy's house?"

Phoenix fought back the tears from Myra. "I should be asking you that. You were in Germany last time she mentioned you." Franz walked over to Myra's desk. "Well, hearing about a family tragedy, you need to leave your comfort zone, right?"

Franz picked up the King of Prosecutor's award that Myra received not even a month ago. "Plus, I came to earn the title by crushing you. Then me and sissy will crush you a thousand more times." "I don't know if you have heard, but your sissy committed suicide." "Then where's the evidence?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe no car? The actual note?" Franz walked back over to the bed to look Phoenix in the eye. "Listen. You and every other fool might believe that foolish story, but my sissy is not that foolish. She wouldn't leave me, her daughter, or even you beh-" "SHE HAS A DAUGHTER?!" Franz shook his head. "What a foolish fool you really are. Sissy really didn't tell you. Would you like me to tell you a tale of two teens?"

Phoenix glared at Franz. "We were children at the time. Father had just given us lashings due to sissy's foolishness. I got so mad I stole father's whip and hit her myself." "That's how she got those scars." "I would never whip my sissy that many times. Continuing the story. I was so scared that I was going to get in trouble, I left her in her room. Alone. Well, she decided that she wasn't fit to be a von Karma, so she opened the window and climbed down the house, running outside the gates. I saw her run out, but I knew she had to come back. She just had to. I saw her turn a corner, but she didn't see her for about an hour after that, so I decided I would go after her.

"The corner she turned was a dark alley way and I could barely see 10 feet ahead of me. When I got near the middle of the alley, I saw...I saw sissy, bleeding even worse than before, face down in the alley, her clothes teared and all over. I couldn't tell father, or else he would have her neck, so I tried to fix her up myself in the estate. Well, whenever she came to, I tried to apologize to her about how if I hadn't whipped her, that would not have happened."

Franz looked away from Phoenix, remembering the story in detail. "She had fear in her eyes. She just...she was scared. The attacker had...had.." Franz didn't want to say the word. "I'm sure you know what I mean, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Sissy had a daughter 9 months later that father made her give to an orphanage. I tried to help her, but I was afraid father would make it an even worse punishment than it was. I'm just glad he didn't make her have an abortion."

Franz looked back at Phoenix with his normal, determined eyes again. "Sissy didn't just forget about that child, though. She called the orphanage every day to see how she was doing. When her daughter was old enough to speak, she talked to her on the phone, but she couldn't escape the von Karma estate to go see her. She was too scared of another attacker."

Phoenix looked back at the cat. _"Why would something like that happen to Myra?"_ "Your speaking higher of Myra than last time I talked to you." Franz glared at Phoenix once more. "When someone is gone, and you don't know where they are, then all you can do is pray that they are safe. I want my sissy to be safe, which reveals that I care about her, not like our foolish talk on the phone. You can believe that she is in Heaven, or on this earth, but let me give you some advice, Mr. Phoenix. I'm not going to believe sissy is dead until I see her dead body for myself, and you shouldn't either.

"Now, in your state, even I wouldn't make you go home, so you can stay here for a few more days." "This is Myra's house, not yours." "If sissy does come back, then somebody needs to take care of the house while she is gone, right?" Phoenix growled.

"Look, I'll get out of your hair, okay? Just...just let me have Myra's notebooks." Franz picked up one of the many notebooks off the desk. "Hmph, what does sissy have in here?" Franz read the first page, continued to the second, and flipped to the third, so intrigued by Myra's story. "Have you read this story, Mr. Phoenix?" "No, not that certain one." "I suggest you read this one after you return to your apartment." Phoenix took the notebook Franz handed him, the one Gumshoe gave Myra, grabbed all the other notebooks, and walked out the door. Phoenix set the notebooks in the passenger seat, and drove to his apartment.

He had to put the headphones in his ears to keep from breaking down when he parked his car. He walked up to the second floor, notebooks stacked up in his arms, and he somehow opened the door. He sat down and listened to the music for a little while. He finally grabbed the notebook Franz told him to read and he opened it to the first page.

'A girl walked down the school hallway to bump into one of her classmates. "S-sorry," they both said, picked up their stuff, and walked into the classroom. The boy she bumped into has a slight cold, so he was excused from P.E. later that day. When the girl came walking into the classroom, the boy was crying, everybody pointing at him. 'You stole the lunch money, didn't you?" they asked. "N-No, I-I would n-never..." The teacher even believed that he stole the money. "Now go apologize to her and give her back the money." "B-but...but..." The boy hung his head and walked over to the girl. "Objection!" she cried, when the boy was halfway to her. "Why are you blaming him! There is no evidence, is there?" The children started to argue. "He is the only on that could have done it!" "Yeah, we don't need evidence." Another boy stood up. "Why don't you all just shut your face?! How would you feel if you didn't do something, but everybody blamed you?" The boy stood with the accused and the defender. "How do we not know it was any of you?"' Phoenix had to stick both headphones in, remembering that day 16 years ago. _"Thank you, Myra."_


	8. Chapter 7

*Okay, so pretty much everything in Ace Attorney: Justice For All happened until the very end of Turnabout Big Top. I don't want to right 4 whole stories to get to this point*

*bzzz* *bzzz* "Hello?" "Hello, Ms. Edgeworth?" "Yes, Gumshoe?" "Well the evidence you suggested worked." "I knew it would." "Um, Ms. Edgeworth?" "Yes?" "Um, Phoenix has had a really hard time with you gone, so can you try to hurry home?" "Of course. What has he, um, had trouble with?" 'Well, he was gone for more than two weeks at his office when he first discovered the note. But now, at work, when he can't focus, or is having trouble with evidence or a case, he just pulls out the ipod you gave him. It's like your telling him something. He immediately calms down. It's amazing." "Well, I'll be seeing him soon, so." "Um, I thought of bringing him to the airport with me, is that okay?" Myra sighed. "Of course. I've been wanting to see him as soon as possible, so this will be perfect. Thank you Gumshoe." "Anytime, Ms. Edgeworth." Myra hung up the phone. "Is that going to be Daddy?" the 11 year old girl next to her asked. "No. Your Daddy is going to be much more...professional." "I can't wait to meet him. First I get to see my Mommy and now I get to see my Daddy!" Myra smiled down at the girl. "Will the passengers please buckle their seat belts? The plane is ready for takeoff." "Where are we going again?" "America." "Wow. It's really big isn't it? They had to divide it into states and then cities!" Myra watched her daughter kick her legs back and forth in the chair. _"Phoenix, please. I need you to forgive me for all of this and help me."_

Airport in America

"Who are you picking up again, Gumshoe?" "Oh, my cousins. We are having a family reunion." "And they live in Germany?" "Yeah, pal." Phoenix walked around the baggage claim area for flight E16. Some people were already getting off the plane. _"First class prob-"_ Phoenix took in a sharp breath when he saw 'her'. "M-M-M-M-" Phoenix ran towards her, pulling her is a huge hug. "I-I-I-I t-t-t-thought you-you were..." Myra rubbed her hands on Phoenix's back. "Don't worry, Phoenix. I'll never leave you again." "Um, is this Daddy?" a voice said in perfect English with a German accent. Phoenix rubbed his eyes to look at the girl. She wore a really well homemade dress with black dress shoes and knee high white socks. Her natural looking blue hair was in pigtails and they both were tied in bows. What Phoenix immediately noticed was the eye patch over the girl's left eye. "Phoenix, this is m-" "Your daughter, right?" Phoenix had to put one of his knees on the ground to come face to face with the girl. "Hi, what's your name?" "My name is Mary. What's your's? Phoenix?" "Yeah, but you can call me Daddy if you want." "Yay!" The girl, Mary, jumped into Phoenix. He caught her and started spinning her around. "W-Woah!" Mary giggled. "This girl is even skinnier than you, Myra." "Oh, Phoenix..." Myra wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you!" "You know? I learned something from you and your brother." "Is that how you found out I had a daughter?" "Well, yeah, but I learned something else, and I feel like an idiot for not believing until the end." Phoenix put Mary down. "And I feel like an idiot for leaving you behind, Myra." "Phoenix, I left you behind. I'm so sorry, but I needed to see Mary, I just, after I saw her, I..I couldn't leave her." "I know, Myra. But if I'm going to be her Daddy, then we need to kick Franz out of your house." "He's living in my house?!" "I wasn't thinking right the first week you were gone, lets just say that." Gumshoe came walking over to the new family of 3. "Sorry I had to lie to ya pal." "It's alright, Gumshoe. I know you had to." They walked over to the baggage claim and Myra got her bags. "Hey, where's Mary's?" Phoenix asked. "Oh, here it is," Mary said in her high pitched voice. It was a single black backpack. "They didn't have a lot of clothes at the orphanage," Myra explained to Phoenix. "I figured we could buy her some clothes and she could make some, like the one she's wearing." "She made that?!" "Yeah, she's amazing. I just wish I could have seen her from the start of it all." They walked out of the airport. "Well, guess you guys can take Phoenix's car. See you later, Ms. Edgeworth." "Bye Gumshoe. See you at work." Phoenix jumped in the driver's seat while Myra sat in back with Mary. "Not sure how well she'll do." Phoenix looked back at his new daughter in the mirror. She grabbed something out of her bag and was sewing it closed. It looked like a stuffed rabbit. Phoenix turned into the driveway of Myra's house, parking next to Franz's car. He knocked on the door and waited a moment. "What is it, you foo-" Franz's eyes turned to the size of basketballs when he saw Myra and Mary. He walked awkwardly up to his sister. "Sissy, I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry Franz. Look." Mary was hiding behind Myra. "Is he going to whip me?" she asked. Franz tossed the whip into one of the bushes. "Um, no. Sorry if I scared you, Mary." "How does he know my name?" Mary asked, scared that Franz was going to hurt her. "No, honey. He's your uncle. He would never hurt you." Franz's eyes softened when Myra said 'uncle' and he got down on his knee, just like Phoenix did, to come face to face with Mary. "Do you know what an uncle is?" he asked Mary. "Um, no, but I heard some kids at the orphanage get adopted by an uncle. Who's he?" "Well, an uncle is somebody that isn't with you as much as a Mom or Dad, but they still love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you." Mary smiled. "Wow, now an uncle! This is amazing!" Franz smiled back at her and stood up to hug his sister. "I'm sorry I didn't look for you, sissy." "It's okay Franz. What were you supposed to do anyway?" They all walked into the spotless house after Franz fished his whip out of the bushes. "Wow, Franz. I thought this place would be a pigsty when I came back." "Well, I was raised by Manfred von Karma. I got a few OCD issues." "Well, we can make the storage room Mary's room. We can just put this stuff in the basement." Franz walked into the guest bedroom and started putting his clothes in bags. "What are you doing Franz?" Myra asked. "I'm leaving. I figured me and the attorney could switch places until I find a house." "Oh, okay. I guess I didn't really think about that." "Here. Let me call Maya to come help you." Phoenix pulled out his phone. "Hello?" "Hey Maya. It's Phoenix." "Oh, hey Phoenix. Did you drop off Gumshoes cousins already?" "Um, yeah. Can you come to Myra's house? I-" "Phoenix, don't tell me you cried so much your weak again." "No, Franz is moving out." "Why is he moving out? Did he realize that Myra is dead and is scared her ghost is going to haunt him if he lives there any longer?" "I don't know," Phoenix said, wanting to keep Myra and his new daughter a surprise. "I have to use your bike though, so I might be a while. By the way, Pearly is in the basket." "Are you sure that's safe?" "Of course, right Pearly?" "Yeah, we're fine, Mr. Nick!" "If you say so." About 30 minutes later, Maya stopped the bike on the sidewalk and grabbed Pearl out of the basket. Phoenix opened the door. "Hey, Pearls. Guess what?" "What is it, Mr. Nick?" "Do you want a play buddy while me and Maya are helping Mr. Franz?" "Sure!" Maya glared at Phoenix suspiciously. "What do you mean 'play buddy'?" Maya took in a short breath. "Myra!" The two girls embraced each other, ignoring their rivalry in the court room. "I thought you were dead!" Mary came around the corner. "Um, Daddy, who's this?" Maya let go of Myra. "Is this your daughter?" she asked. "Phoenix told you?" "Yeah." Mary walked up to Pearl. "Hi! I'm Mary." "I'm Pearl. Do you want to play while the a-dults do their serious stuff?" "Sure!" "Oh, Nick. I told Larry he could come he-" *thump* Phoenix whipped around to find Larry staring at Myra with a box at his feet. "My?" he whispered. "Come here, you dork." Larry slowly walked towards her, then slapped her across the face. "What the hell Larry?!" Myra grabbed Larry's arm with her left arm and pulled it, getting under his body and moving her right arm across the same arm she grabbed with her left. She then flipped him onto the floor. "Yeah, it's you. Ow." "Why did you slap me?!" Franz came running in with his whip. "What?! You slapped sissy?!" "Look, look! I just wanted to make sure you weren't a ghost, My!" "You foolish fool! Of course she isn't a ghost!" Franz whipped Larry. "Ow! Quit, man! Nick, help!" "Sorry man, don't know how to work out that one." Myra helped Larry up. "Is that your daughter, My?" he asked, pointing at Mary and Pearl running around. "Yeah. And Phoenix's now." Larry smiled at the girls running around. "Well, I guess Franz IS moving out if Myra's moving back in." "And Phoenix," Myra added. "Well then." The four adults moved Franz's belongings to his car. "Take good care of sissy, okay Mr. Phoenix?" "Will do, Franz." Phoenix watched as Franz drove away. Phoenix walked back into the house. "Is Mary going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight?" Phoenix asked Myra, sitting at the table along with everybody else. "Yeah. We can go mattress and clothes shopping tomorrow." "Oh, can Pearly and me come along, Nick? I need to get some regular street clothes and Pearly needs some too." "Sure, Maya. want to come, Larry?" "Sure. I'll help you move your stuff from your apartment too." "Thanks." "See you tomorrow, Nick. Come on Pearly!" Pearl ran into the room. "Time to go already?" "Yeah, but you'll see everybody tomorrow." "Okay. Bye, Mr. Nick." "See you tomorrow, Pearls." Larry stood up and stretched. "I guess I better go too. I want you guys to have your family time." "Okay, thanks for coming Larry." "See ya later, Nick." Mary walked into the room. "Mommy? Daddy?" "Yeah, honey?" "Can I go to bed?" "Sure." Phoenix and Myra walked Mary into the guest bedroom and tucked her in bed. Myra slowly removed Mary's eye patch for Phoenix to find a normal eye. The one problem is that the other was ice blue. This one was blood red. "Good night." Phoenix closed the door quietly once Myra walked out. "Why does she wear the eye patch? Her eyes look okay." Myra sighed. "If the red one is exposed to too much light, then she starts screaming. I think it's just sensitive." Phoenix hugged Myra. "Please don't leave me again, okay? I could barely control myself while you were gone. I-I almost committed suicide so I could be with you." Myra looked down due to the weight of guilt. "Don't ever do that, okay Phoenix? Don't ever hurt yourself because of me." Phoenix started breathing unevenly. "Phoenix, are you okay?" Phoenix pulled the headphones out of his pocket. He kept himself from letting the tears escape. He sighed and pulled out the headphones. "These are what got me through it, though. That and your stories." Myra blushed. "You know I love you Phoenix, right?" "Of course. And you know I love you too, right?" "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 8

*Sorry I didn't separate the last chapter in paragraphs, will make sure to do it this time*

Phoenix walked into the bathroom to find Myra taking all of her daily pills. "Doesn't that hurt your throat?" he asked. "Well, after a while, you get used to it." Phoenix walked into the kitchen, rubbing his exhausted eyes. He found Mary at the table, playing with her rabbit. "What do you want for breakfast, honey?" "Cereal." Phoenix grabbed the cereal, bowl, milk, spoon, and gave the made bow of cereal to Mary. "Thanks." "Your welcome." Myra walked in, out of her PJ's and in her casual clothes. Phoenix changed while she sat with Mary. "Are you guys ready?" "Yeah!" Mary ran out to the car when Phoenix opened the door. Myra walked out after her, kissing Phoenix. "Good morning." "Well, good morning to you too."

* * *

"Well, what do you think of the mall, Pearly?" "It's amazing!" Maya got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Pearl while she got a dress. Phoenix and Myra got Mary a few outfits, but they were going to let her make a few of her own, too. Larry didn't get anything for himself, but he did get Maya another dress.

"Crap!" Phoenix turned the corner to see Johnny Williams exiting a men's suit store. "M-Ms. Edgeworth!" Johnny ran up to her and gave her a hug, Myra pulling away immediately. "What is this? I thought you left a suicide note!" "Well, I didn't want anybody bothering me while I was doing a few important...business things." Myra still hadn't gone back to work, and she ordered Gumshoe not to tell anybody.

"I-I just can't believe it!" Johnny looked around to see everybody staring at him, Phoenix mentally shooting him in the head. "Do you want to go get lunch with me? We can dis-" "No, Johnny." Johnny shuddered a little. "What?" "Do you have any manners? Do you see Larry and Maya? Do you see Pearl? Do you see me? Do you see MY CHILD AND HER FATHER?!" Johnny scoffed. "Ms. Edgeworth, your a prosecutor. You're an angel, you don't belong with these low lives. I-" Myra slapped Johnny across the face as hard as she could. He actually fell to the ground due to the impact. "You're the low life here, Johnny. Come on. Let's go guys."

Larry and Maya looked at each other as they pushed Pearl ahead. Phoenix and Myra started to push Mary ahead when Johnny grabbed Myra's hand. He began to take something out of his suit when Phoenix grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you ever. EVER. Touch Myra aga-" Johnny put the blade of the knife on Phoenix's chest, near the heart, and pushed so a few drops of blood came out. "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you, Phoenix Wright." Johnny shoved the knife further in and Phoenix coughed blood onto the floor.

"Daddy!" "Phoenix!" "Nick!" All the screams came at once as Phoenix hit the floor. He didn't feel the pain due to the adrenaline rush. "You sick piece of crap..." Phoenix sat up on his elbows, but Myra pushed him back down. "Phoenix, no! Don't make it worse than it already is!" Myra turned to Johnny. "What the hell, Johnny?!"

Larry walked up to him, pushing up the sleeve of his jacket. He threw a right hook, but Johnny somehow blocked it and shoved the knife into Larry's leg and he fell, Maya catching him right before he hit.

Phoenix jumped at Johnny with all of his strength. Johnny actually fell and the knife was thrown across the ground. A few police officers came running over and jumped on Johnny. Phoenix staggered back and fell to the floor once again, seeing stars. Myra came over and opened Phoenix's shirt open to see the cut. "It's going to be okay Phoenix, don't worry, I promise." However when the paramedics came running over, grabbing Larry and Phoenix, he saw 5 Psyche-Locks appear around Myra.

"Daddy!" Mary came running up to Phoenix. "What are those chains around Mommy?" Phoenix was shocked, since he was the one that had the magnetama. Then he noticed that Mary's eye patch was glowing a greenish color. "Don't worry, honey. I'll tell you later."

"Ms. Edgeworth?" Everybody turned to see Johnny getting handcuffed. "I love you," he said with the most twisted smile Phoenix had ever seen on anybody. Myra just stared at him, rage in her eyes.

* * *

"Is this the same hospital we went to for you, Myra?" "Yeah, I think so." Phoenix laughed under his breath. Myra sighed and put her head in her hands for a quick moment. "Oh, thank God he didn't hit any of your organs." "Major organs," Phoenix corrected. "I'm trying to make the situation better!""Well, I feel fine anyway." "That's because you were on an adrenaline rush and now your drunk on pain pills." Phoenix laughed louder.

"I saw Johnny at the winter ball last year." "Oh, you remember that?" "Yeah. What was he like at the office?" "Just always flirting with me. All the other girls wanted him, so I don't know why he just didn't go after them." Phoenix turned on his side in the hospital bed. "Because you're the most beautiful girl at the office. Not to mention intelligent and thoughtful, too." "Thanks Phoe-" "And he probably wants to know what kind of hair gel you use for your bangs." Myra smiled. "You dork!"

"So when are they going to let me out of this prison?" "Probably tomorrow, since all they need to do now is take an x-ray and make sure your organs are okay."

Myra grabbed Phoenix's hand. "Thank you." "No problem, Myra." "Phoenix?" "Yeah?" "Again, please don't hurt yourself because of me." "But I didn't hurt myself." "You put yourself in danger because of me. Can't you take care of yourself? Worry about yourself first, then me and Mary and everybody else. Even I can handle a few people." "I guess this is a bad time to mention that you need to take your eating disorder medicine, then." Myra shook her head at Phoenix. "How do you remember that?" "I don't know. Again, I had no idea what I was doing the first week you were gone."

Mary came into the room with Gumshoe. "Daddy!" Mary hopped on the edge of Phoenix's hospital bed. "Hi, honey." "Who was that guy that attacked you?" "A man who tried to take your Mommy from me." "Is that why Mommy had the locks around her?" Myra looked at Phoenix with question in her eyes. "I'll tell you later, honey." "Okay!" "Thank you, Gumshoe," Myra interrupted. "Any time, Ms. Edgeworth. How ya feeling, pal?" Phoenix readjusted himself so Mary could be comfortable. "I'm fine. Thanks Gumshoe." "Again, anytime pal." Gumshoe walked out, closing the door.

Phoenix finally noticed that Mary had brought the rabbit. "Did you make that, honey?" "Yeah! Do you like it?" "It's really cute. I love it." Myra smiled at the Daddy and daughter. _"Thank you Phoenix."_

Maya and Pearl came walking in. "Are you alright, Nick?" "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Larry?" "Being stubborn. He keeps trying to get out of the bed, but he just falls flat on his face because of the numbing medicine." Phoenix had to laugh.

"So you and Pearls are alright, staying at the office?" Maya scratched the back of her head. "Well..." "Mr. Larry is letting us stay at his place." Maya glared at Pearl. "You weren't supposed to tell anybody!" "Oh, you and Larry are dating, Maya?" Myra asked. "Um, well, yeah." Phoenix smiled. "You two are cute together." "No we're not!" "Yes you are, Mystic Maya! I thought Mr. Nick was your special someone, but now that I think about it, Mr. Larry is a really better fit for you." "Pearly!" Myra let a laugh escape her lips.

"Well, who was that guy, Myra?" "Johnny. He worked as a prosecutor. He flirted with me a lot. Yandere I guess." "Oh my gosh, yes!" "Um, what's a yandere?" Phoenix asked. "It's a person who's a love psycho," Mary said calmly. "How do you know what that is, but I don't?" "Because Mommy lets me read manga and watch anime." "Okay then."

Maya and Pearl left the room after a few more minutes of talking. Myra went to find the restroom, so Phoenix and Mary had some private time. "So, what did you see around Mommy, again?" "Oh, well there was a lot of chains...and there were these locks. There was a really big one around her heart." Phoenix nodded.

"I saw that too, but I don't think anybody else saw it." "Why not?" "Because I have this." Phoenix pulled the magnetama out of his jacket that was draped over the seat. "And you have that." Phoenix hovered his finger over Mary's eye patch. "But, why my eye patch?" "No, I mean your eye." "Well, what's wrong with my eye?" "There is nothing wrong with it. It just shows that there is something special." "I don't feel special, having to wear an eye patch all the time." "It's okay. I like your eye just the way it is." Mary smiled at her Daddy.

"So what do the locks mean?" "It means that someone doesn't want to tell the truth. The more locks they have, the heavier the secret." "So why did Mommy have them? It didn't look like she was keeping a secret." "She was just scared, that's all." "Scared that you were going to get hurt even more?" "Yeah."

Mary held the rabbit tighter. "Hey, what's that?" Mary pointed to the headphones sticking out of Phoenix's jacket. "Oh, those are headphones. You can listen to music with them." "Why can't you just play the music?" "Well, some people don't like others listening to their music." "Can I listen to it?" "Sure."

Mary jumped off the hospital bed and grabbed Phoenix' headphones with the ipod attached. Mary sat back on the bed, Phoenix helping her untangle them. Once Phoenix hit the play button, Mary was instantly amazed. "Wow. I don't know what they are saying, but the song is really nice. Did you have these while Mommy was with me?" Phoenix sighed, remembering that year. "Yeah. Your Mommy gave that music to me. I almost left her, but I didn't because of this music. It was like she was their with me, but in my heart." "Wow."

Mary laid down in the bed with her Daddy. "Daddy?" "Yes, honey?" "I love you." "Love you too, honey."

Phoenix looked at Mary's beautiful, sleeping face. She smiled. Phoenix looked at the song playing. Snowman. He laid his head back on the pillow, slowly pulling one of the earbuds out of Mary's ear and putting it in his. He fell asleep to the music in the background.


	10. Chapter 9

*I'm sorry, this a long useless chapter*

"Phoenix?" Phoenix groaned, not wanting to open his droopy eyes. "Phoenix, wake up." He groaned again. This time, due to the pain in his chest. "WAKE UP YOU FOOLISH FOOL!" *crack* "Yeow!" Phoenix's eyes snapped open for him to find Franz and Myra.

"Wait, why are we at home?" Phoenix asked, remembering the bed that he and Myra slept in last night. "You don't remember?" "Remember what?" "Oh I don't know. The doctor giving you an x-ray. Going home." "N-no." "Well, guess you were tired yesterday. Pain pi-" "Yesterday?" "Yeah, what's the last thing you remember?" "I remember going to sleep with Mary, but that's the last thing."

Franz shook his head. "He can't handle a little whipping, much less a stab wound. He probably took so many pain pills that he blacked out, not went to sleep." Myra glared at her brother.

"Anyway, I want to go take Mary shopping for fabric, so Franz is going to watch you while I'm gone." Phoenix shook his head a little. "Alright. If I die with him, it's your fault." "Whatever." Myra kissed Phoenix's forehead. "Hope you feel better." "Love you." "Love you too." Mary came running in to kiss her Dad on the forehead too. "See you later, Daddy." "Bye honey."

As soon as the front door closed, Franz started whipping Phoenix again. "Why are you such a fool?!" "Ow! What did I do?!" "You got stabbed in the chest. That's what." "Well, I'm sorry I had to protect your sister." "Sissy could have beaten him to a pulp, but noooooo. You had to come in and act like a knight, when you ended up as a beggar." "I don't see how this relates to the situation-" "Be quiet! I'm thinking."

Phoenix looked at Franz while he had the whip twirling in his hand. "Well, what if I put it like this. Do you want to protect Mary and Sissy?" Phoenix looked Franz in the eyes. "Of course." "Then I don't think getting stabbed in the chest is exactly protecting them." Phoenix looked down from the guilt. "And don't try to tell me you were trying to protect them. Taking one bullet for them isn't going to cut it. The attacker would just swat you away like a fly. That's why you need to learn some self defense, like Sissy did." "Did you teach her some after... you know." Franz looked at his whip. "I had to. If that happened again, I couldn't bare with myself."

Phoenix slowly sat up on his elbows then moved to a full sitting position. "That's just fine. Grab my sleeve." Phoenix looked at Franz with question. He grabbed Franz's sleeve. Franz moved his arm up to his head so Phoenix's grip loosened. Then, Franz hit Phoenix's wrist with the palm of his other hand. The hand instantly came off his sleeve.

"First of all, ow. Second, how does that help if they have a knife or gun?" "Did you see how your body shifted to the side? The hand would distract them, and then you could dodge them, or pull the knife out of their hand." "Okay, well what if they come up behind you?" Franz smiled. "First of all, thank you for cooperating, Mr. Phoenix. Back to your question. Show me what pose they would grab me in." Franz turned around to have Phoenix put one arm around Franz's neck. "Well, that's simple. I don't want you to pull any stitches. Sissy would get mad at me. But do what she did to your friend." Phoenix remembered Larry on the ground, dazed.

Phoenix let go of Franz. "When your more...capable of taking a few hits, I'll show you a few other self defense moves too." Phoenix looked up at Franz. "Thank you." "For what?" "For helping protect Myra and Mary." "I should thank you for listening." "Can you hand me one of Myra's notebooks?" Franz grabbed the newest notebook that Myra wrote in and handed it to Phoenix. "Um, can you read it out loud? I enjoy Sissy's stories." Phoenix saw Franz turn a shade of red he had never seen before.

"Sure. Okay, Chapter 1. Oliver walked with his sister along the streets of New York, dodging cars, horse drawn carriages, and just people in general. 'Sissy, you need to walk faster,' Oliver said. 'I'm trying Ol, but my legs are sore.' 'Sorry. I know we had a long jog last night, but we needed to get away.' 'I know.' Oliver felt guilty, dragging his 14 year old sister into the mess. But he was 16 himself, not much older than her, still feeling the same pain as his sister. 'Hey, Lucy?' Lucy was taken back. Her brother hadn't called her that in 5 years. 'Yeah, Ol?' 'Is it bad...is it bad that I made you leave?' 'No, it's not bad at all. You didn't make me leave, either. I volunteered.' Oliver nodded. 'Okay.' They continued on the street, seeing some tents set up. 'Hey, Oliver look.' One of the many tents had fresh bread for sale. 'Do you want me to get some?' Lucy nodded. Oliver walked up to the tent when a few people were already standing around. He quickly grabbed a loaf of bread and ran back to his sister. The owner of the tent either didn't notice or didn't care, because he didn't yell or run after them. The siblings ran down the street further, despite their exhausted legs. 'You take the first piece. You're the one who stole it.' Oliver didn't argue, grabbing a chunk off the loaf. Once they finished, the siblings continued to walk along the city streets. They turned a corner into a dark alleyway. Oliver stood in front of Lucy like a shield. 'Sorry Sissy, it'll be quicker this way.' 'I know.' Halfway down the alleyway, they found men, probably under the influence, just sitting against the walls in between the two buildings. Oliver tried to ignore them, walking at a normal, but fast pace, Lucy right behind him. Suddenly, one of the men grabbed Lucy around the neck, the other one grabbing Oliver under the armpits. Lucy shrieked. 'It's useless. Nobody can hear you this deep in the alley!' Oliver kicked and squirmed. 'Let Sissy go!" The man ignored him, grabbing a knife out of his back pocket. He pushed it against Lucy's right eye, making her scream even more. 'Sissy!' Oliver tried to bite the man's arm, but he had it too high for Oliver to reach. 'Let sissy go!' The man holding Lucy then cut her arm. All she was doing was screaming now, trying not to cry in front of her brother. The attacker then put the blade of the knife against Lucy's neck, but not pushing. 'NO! SISSY!' The attacker slowly pushed the blade in, making blood drip. Oliver squirmed even more. 'STOP! SISSY!' Oliver was finally able to kick his attacker, but it was no use. Not even a little slack. Suddenly, a man came running down the alley as fast as he could. Oliver's attacker loosened his grip and was finally able to kick and get out of it. Before Oliver could even do anything, however, the attacker hit him on the back of the head with the grip of his own knife, making him fall to the ground, hitting his head again. Everything was blurry, but Oliver could see the mystery man fighting with Lucy's attacker."

Phoenix looked up from the notebook to see Franz's face as red as a fire truck added with tears on his cheeks. "Ar-are you okay, Franz?" Franz quickly wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." "Then why were yo-" "I wasn't crying." Phoenix shook his head. "I saw you." "I'm fine." "What's making you upset?" "Gosh, you sound like a mother. It's just...not a lot of people call their sisters Sissy."

Phoenix understood. "So you think these two represent you and Myra's relationship?" Franz shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe she just needed him to call her a nickname. But something in the back of my head keeps telling me that's not true. I just keep asking myself if I can help sissy. You read what's there. Her brother couldn't do anything, then he gets hit in the head like the foolish fool he is." Franz looked away. "Am I that foolish fool?" he whispered.

"Franz, I'm sure that Myra was just trying to make the story open with a bang. If it does represent your relationship, then did you see how much he cared about her? He asked if she was okay, he stole something for her, and he did all he could to help her." "Well, yes...but that's it. He couldn't help he-" Franz's eyes snapped open.

"No...no it can't be." Franz's eyes watered again. "Keep reading." "Bu-" "I said keep reading you fool!" Franz picked up his whip.

"Okay, okay! Oliver groaned due to his splitting headache. He couldn't see anything because his eyes were closed, but he could tell that there was a lamp or light somewhere. He groaned again, his eyes being sensitive to the light. Oliver decided to open them, but slowly, a little bit more with each blink. He sat up on the couch he was on and looked around. There wasn't much in the room. Just a television and a few pictures, plus the couch. 'Ow!' Oliver put his hand up to his head, feeling wet bandages. When he pulled back his hand, Oliver saw red on the tips of his fingers. Then he remembered. 'Sissy!' Oliver stood up from the couch too fast, making the world spin. He staggered, but stayed standing. Oliver ran into the hallway, four rooms extending from it. The restroom, kitchen and dining room, the office. When Oliver turned his head into the last room, he saw the mystery man sitting with his sister. He had on a light blue suit jacket with matching pants, a red vest, and a white tie above his collared shirt. He looked back at Oliver. Lucy just sat on the edge of the bed, staring into space. The man stood up and walked towards Oliver. He didn't say a word, just grabbed Oliver's shoulders and turned him around. 'Hey, wh-' The man was slowly taking off Oliver's bandages, undoing one at a time. Once he took all of them off, he walked back over to were Lucy sat and grabbed something behind the bed that Oliver couldn't see. He stood up again with bandages in his hands, walking over to Oliver again, but passing him, walking into the restroom. He grabbed a washcloth out from the sink cabinets, and started soaking it in cold water. Oliver slowly walked into the restroom with the man. He barely put the washcloth on the back of Oliver's head to wipe the extra blood off with the least amount of pain as possible. Oliver cringed, but didn't scream or yelp in pain. When the man was done, he grabbed a larger towel out of the cabinet and handed it to Oliver. 'Dry your head off.' Oliver did as he was told, but was surprised that the man spoke. He wrapped the new bandages around Oliver's head. When the man was done, he patted Oliver on the shoulder like a child. 'Um, thanks for helping us,' Oliver said awkwardly. 'Are you from around here?' 'No.' 'I figured. You shouldn't go into those alleys.' Oliver looked down into the sink. 'W-what's your name?' 'Oh, Chris Young. What's yours and...your sister's.' 'Mines Oliver and her's is Lucy.' Oliver looked up into the mirror to see his dirty blond hair tangled everywhere and his face was dirty. Chris's brown hair was nicely parted to one side and his face was spotless clean. 'Is Sissy going to be okay?' 'Yeah, she is going to be okay. She just needs a few stitches.' Oliver looked at his sister, still staring off into space. He walked past Chris and knelled in front of her. 'Sissy,' he whispered. She blinked a few times then looked at her brother. 'Ol, are you okay?!' she asked, scared because of the bandages. 'I should be asking you that.' Lucy had a bandage over her right eye and one wrapped around her neck. There was also one somewhat visible on her arm, but it was covered by her t-shirt sleeve. 'I'm sorry sissy.' 'What are you sorry for?' 'Everything that's happened.' 'Ol, don't be.' Chris walked into the room. 'Did you two run away from home?' Oliver looked down at Lucy's dirty shoes. 'Yeah, we had to.' 'Well, why did you have to?' Oliver took in a deep breath. 'Well, our mom has always been...abusive to us. The only person we had was our dad. When Sissy turned 13, he decided to file a divorce, since they would listen to sissy a little more. Well, the day before the final verdict, everything looked good for us. Me, Sissy, and Dad. So...so the next day...Dad didn't show up to court. Everybody tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer. Sissy, Dad's lawyer and I decided to go to Dad's apartment. When...when...we stepped in...our dad was dead on the floor. He had...had been poisoned. Everything looked like it was suicide, but I know it wasn't. I know our mom killed him.' Oliver paused, pushing the tears back. 'So last night, we ran away from our mom. She was abusing us even more than she had been. Not just calling us names and crap, but actually, physically, hitting us.' Oliver pointed to the bruise on his cheek. 'And it was even worse at night. She drank every night. She got drunk every night. So I decided to run away and took Sissy with me.' 'Ol, I volunteered to come.' Chris leaned against the door frame. 'So your sister's 14?' 'Yes.' 'Then how old are you?' 'How old are you?' 'Ol, answer the question.' 'I'm 29. Now how old are you, Oliver?' '16.' 'I went through the same thing at your age.' 'Really?' Lucy asked. 'Yeah. I ran away with my 2 friends, but one...died a little while ago.' 'Oh, I'm sorry,' Lucy replied. Chris went back to the main subject. 'So I understand that you don't want to go home. I wouldn't just leave you two at an orphanage either. Your mother might find y-' 'Why would she care about us?' Oliver asked, a hint of anger in his voice. 'Well, why would she want you 2 in the divorce, and kill for that to happen?' Oliver understood. 'So I guess I could take care of you 2.'"

Phoenix looked up from the notebook once more to see Franz, rubbing his eyes again. "I am the foolish fool, dammit!" Phoenix just looked at Franz, not sure how to help. Then it clicked. "So you think that attacking scene...represents how she felt the pain, but nobody could help her?" "Well, at least I couldn't help her. Maybe her Guardian Angel did, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried."

Franz stood up, stomping out of the room to come back with a soda in his hands. "Keep reading." Afraid of the whip, Phoenix continued without question.

"The rest of these chapters look like the development of Chris and the kids. Oh, Chris's friends name is Hunter and the kids call him uncle. Here's a good place. Lucy walked with Chris back to their new apartment. Lucy threw her violin on the couch. 'Thanks for taking me.' 'No problem, Lucy.' Chris jumped a little in midair. 'Shoot, I forgot my work folder there!' 'Do you want me to come with you?' 'No, I'll be fine. I need to take a short cut, though. That folder is my job.' 'But, Papa, those alleys ar-' 'I know. I can defend myself.' Lucy tried to argue, but Chris was out the door in what seemed like a millisecond. Oliver came walking in from the restroom. 'Where did Papa go?' 'He went to go get his work folder. I'm worried though. He said he was going to take a shortcut, so he might be taking an alleyway.' 'Isn't he the one that tells us not to take those?' 'Yeah, but like he said. He can defend himself.' 'Don't worry, Sissy. If he's not back in 45 minutes, then we can go looking for him, okay?' 'Okay.' They parted ways in the apartment, Lucy reading and Oliver listening to Green Day on his ipod. Lucy knocked on his door. 'Ol, it's been 40 minutes. I'm getting worried.' 'You want to go look for him?' 'Yeah.' Oliver grabbed his keys to the apartment, plus his phone, and they walked out the door. Standing in front of the building, Oliver phoned Chris for the voicemail to come up. 'Damn. Let's go to your violin place and ask if they have seen him.' 'No, what if he's in trouble. What if...' Oliver looked at Lucy. 'Okay, I'll check the alleyways.' 'No, Ol don't.' 'I have to.' 'I'll come with you then.' Oliver sighed. 'You sure you're going to be fine?' 'Of course.' Lucy started jogging off with Oliver close behind. They ran down the first alleyway they saw, Oliver using his phone as a flashlight. This alleyway was longer than most, so they ran out of breath a quarter of the way through. Lucy looked down the alley to only see darkness. 'I have a bad feeling,' she said, and started running faster than she had. Oliver shook his head and ran after her. 'OL!' 'Sissy!' Ol ran to find Lucy just standing in the middle of the alley. That's when Oliver saw Chris in a pool of blood. 'Crap!' Oliver handed Lucy the phone and lifted Chris's head up. 'Ol...Oliver?' 'It's okay, we're calling an ambulance right now.' 'No...it's not okay.' 'Yes it is. The paramedics will fix you up an-' 'No, Oliver...they won't.' 'Yes, they will Papa!' Oliver picked up Chris, who was surprisingly light, and started running to where he and his sister came from. Lucy couldn't look at Chris no matter how hard she tried. 'Dammit, Papa, you gotta live! We lost our birth dad, and now you're...no. You have to live.' 'I'm going to call Hunter,' Lucy interrupted, still running. However, they found Hunter at the end of the alleyway, along with the ambulance. 'Chris! Wh-what the hell happened?' Oliver ignored Hunter and gave Chris to the paramedics. 'Sissy, ride with Papa. Me and Uncle will come to the hospital.' Lucy didn't argue, hopping in the back. 'Where's your car?' Oliver asked. 'Okay, first of all, what happened?' 'Why were you even near here?' 'Looks like we both have a lot of questions. Follow me.' Hunter began jogging down the street, Oliver behind again. 'Chris called me about 30 minutes ago saying he wanted me to come to the apartment. I guess he got hurt after that. How did you guys find him?' Oliver kept jogging. 'He forgot his work folder at Sissy's violin place, so he said he would go there and come right back. After about 40 minutes, we started getting worried, so we looked for him.' 'Is he going to be okay?' Oliver put his head down, running now. 'I don't know.' They finally got to the free parking area at the beginning of the apartment buildings. Oliver was quiet the whole way there, breathing heavy. 'Are you okay, Oliver?' 'Yeah, just a little out of breath. And...worried.' They arrived at the hospital and walked to the front desk. 'Um, can we see Chris Young?' The nurse typed the name into the computer. She rang to one of the doctors, whispering so the two boys wouldn't hear. 'Sure,' she said. 'Room 718.' They ran to the elevator and down the hall. They burst into the room to find Chris on a breathing mask, a heart rate monitor beeping every few seconds, and Lucy, crying up at storm. Hunter walked over to his life long friend 'Chris...' 'You know...your...the brother I never had...right?' 'Yeah, I know man. It's just...first Andrew, now you.' Oliver walked towards his dying dad, the hairs on his arms standing up. 'Papa...' Oliver began crying and hugged Chris. 'I'm sorry! Please don't die! I'm sorry!' "I'm sorry...Oliver. You were...like a son to me.' 'I am your son! I don't care if it's by blood or crap. Your my dad and I love you! Please...please don't leave me..' 'I love..you too...Oliver.' The heart monitor stopped beeping and let out a piercing ring in everybody's ears. 'No...no...' Oliver ran out the door, Lucy calling after him. 'Let him handle it his own way,' Hunter said through his own tears. 'No, you don't understand what Oliver does...' Oliver stood in front of the hospital, waving for a cab. He drove back to the apartment. 'I'm s-sorry. I..I don't have any money.' The cab driver looked Oliver up and down. 'It's alright.' He drove away, leaving Oliver by himself. He walked into the apartment, looking at everything. The few pictures they had together. The last one he picked up was of Oliver's 17th birthday party. He got the ipod full of Green Day and Bon Jovi then. He looked in the kitchen, not thinking straight. His eyes flashed a few times. He pulled the earbuds out of the ipod and put the music on full blast, locking his bedroom door, holding the kitchen knife in hi-" "DAMMIT!" Franz picked up his whip and slashed it at the notebook. "FRICKEN CHICKEN CRAP!" The whip wasn't doing anything to the notebook, so Franz chucked it right past Phoenix's face for it to bounce off the window. "Um, Franz?" "What?" Phoenix pushed himself back a little. "Why did you try to kill the notebook?" Franz growled. "There are too many similarities." Phoenix looked at the notebook. "Did you try to commit suicide?" "No. I'm not a weak foolish fool." However, when Phoenix grabbed the magnetama out of the night stand, 8 Psych-Locks appeared around Franz. "Holy moly!" "Where did you get that?" "Get what?" "The magnetama, you fool!" "How do you know about that?!" "How do you know about it?!" Franz looked at Phoenix's hand. "Why is it like that? Where's the chunk that missing?" Phoenix sat there, puzzled. "There was never a chunk missing out of it." "Oh, yes there was." "For what then?" Franz sighed. "When Myra had Mary...father was upset and...he hurt Mary badly in the left eye and she would have a huge scar. Well, somebody told me that if I...take a part of the magnetama and...do a few other things to Mary's eye, then she would be able to see out of it and not have a huge scar. So like a fool, I did and she has to wear an eye patch." "Do you know the name of the person that told you?" "Yes." "What was it?" "Morgan Fey."


	11. Chapter 10

Phoenix ground his teeth together. "How the hell do you know Morgan?!" "She phoned me saying she would meet me somewhere. I forgot where, but it was near home, so I was able to sneak out at night." "How did you get a hold of Mary then?" "Father already gave her to the orphanage, so I just snuck in." "Wouldn't Mary cry? I mean, you're shoving something in her eye, plus babies just cry all the time." "I guess she didn't feel anything because she actually...kind of smiled." Phoenix returned back to Morgan. "What did you have to do for the magnetama?" "Nothing. I guess she knew that the eye would be sensitive to light." Franz picked up the empty soda can and kicked it across the room. "Should have known something was up." "Well, now Mary can tell when someone is lying." Franz looked back at Phoenix. "When did you find that out?" Phoenix started rubbing the blankets with his fingers. "When Myra said I was going to be okay, Mary asked me what the locks were for. I...got a little nerves. For her and me." Phoenix put the magnetama on the nightstand and grabbed the ipod and earbuds. "Hmph. I remember you had to put those in when I told Maya about Myra." "I've grown attached to these." "Speaking of Maya, when is that awards ceremony thing you were going to take her to? Are you going to be able to go?" "Yeah, I think...I hope so. Pearls was really excited and Maya can't go if I don't go, since Mr. Powers invited me." Phoenix then remembered the 8 Psyche-Locks around Franz. "H-Hey! You did try suicide, didn't you?" "No I didn't, you fool." "I'm surprised, Franz. I have never seen 8 Psych-Locks around one person." All the locks broke at once, Franz's eyes huge. "It was stupid. I heard you almost did it too." "But I didn't. Now stop trying to change the subject. When did you try?" Franz sighed. "The night Sissy woke up from the attack. I grabbed a kitchen knife and cut my neck, but it wasn't enough. I tried again, but...but Sissy came running in before I could do it." Phoenix played with the headphones. "Has Myra tried suicide? I mean, she told me she had thoughts, but that was right before she left, so I don't know if she really had any or if it was an extreme measure." "No, Sissy's too strong to do it. Just like I told you. She wouldn't leave anybody behind." "So why did you do it?" Franz sighed again. "I felt like a burden to her. Not able to give her proper treatment, being the cause of her pain. I couldn't deal with it." "How did your dad not notice two bleeding kids?" "He had sent us to our rooms anyway, and we never break the rules. He did ask why we both had bandages on, though the next day. Of course, Father wouldn't have cared if me or Sissy died anyway. That's just the cruel man he is." Franz picked up the notebook. "I'm surprised she knew my favorite bands, though." "You listen to Green Day?" "Of course." Phoenix didn't question further. He started moving his head up and down a little, listening to the hard core music. "Mary is amazing. Your lucky you didn't die." "Oh? You've barely spent 3 days with her, Mr. Phoenix." "I can just tell that she has a huge imagination." "Don't all children have that?" "No, she'll keep it." "Well, she will mature, I'm telling you that right now." Phoenix looked at Franz. "She has a huge imagination in a good way, and I hope she never grows out of it." "They all do. Sorry to burst your bubble." Phoenix glared at Franz. Just an hour earlier the boy was crying, and now he was talking about Mary in an attitude Phoenix didn't understand. "Maybe where you come from they do, but here, in America, there are jobs where people use their imagination everyday." Franz smirked. "You mean the starving artists." "No...nevermind." Franz smirked and walked back out of the room. Phoenix turned on his side. _"I have no idea what just happened,"_ he thought to himself. He kept listening to the music as he fell asleep, a few tears falling for Mary, just like a year ago.

* * *

"Daddy?" Phoenix rolled over to see Mary sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. "Hi, honey. Did you have fun?" "Um, yeah. Are you okay?" "Of course I'm okay. Why?" "I don't know. You just looked upset when you were sleeping." "Don't worry. I'm fine. What kind of stuff did you get?" Mary smiled and jumped off the bed, running into her new room across the hall. She came back with a few bags full of fabric. She pulled them out and showed all of the to her dad. "I'm going to use this one as a trim and then I'm going to use this one for most of this dress." Phoenix smiled as Mary kept pulling fabric after fabric out of the bags. "Did you get anything else besides stuff for clothes?" Mary put her finger to her lip. "Oh, yeah!" Mary ran out of the room again to come back with a pair of black headphones. "Merry early Christmas!" Mary shoved the headphones into Phoenix's hands. "A-are these for me?" "Yeah! Don't you recognize these?" Mary took the headphones back and pushed a button. A blue light on each of the ear pieces showed up in a half circle. Phoenix remembered the videos Myra showed him with the avatars. "Kaito?" "Yeah!" "Thank you honey." Phoenix hugged Mary. Myra walked into the room to see fabric everywhere and Mary putting the headphones around Phoenix's neck. "Mary! You weren't supposed to give that to him until Christmas!" Phoenix laughed. "How about you go hide these, and then you can give them to me on Christmas," he whispered to Mary. "Okay." She ran back to her room with the headphones. Myra smiled. "Are you feeling alright? Did Franz whip you?" "No, but he tried to whip your notebook." "What? Why?" "The finished story in the light blue one." "Phoenix, I can't keep all of my stories straight." He pointed to the notebook on the floor. Myra skimmed through it, mumbling a few of the words. "Why wou...oh. Oliver?" "Yeah." "Ugh. I didn't mean it like that! The character just...just came out. I don't know how to explain." "It's alright. He calmed down about it." "Franz doesn't just calm down. Did you distract him with something else?" "Yeah." "What?" "Oh, um, this." Phoenix picked up the magnetama. "Why is there no hole in it?" "So Franz told you?" "About what?" "About Mary?" "Yes." "Where is he anyway?" "He left as soon as me and Mary came home." "Oh." Myra kicked her shoes off and sat next to Phoenix. She heaved a sigh. "Can I listen too?" "Of coarse." Phoenix pulled one of the buds out and gave it to Myra. "You okay? You seem upset all of a sudden today." "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just...that time of year." "Oh." Phoenix remembered the DL-6 case like the word objection. "It's alright." Phoenix put his arm around Myra. "Don't think about the stuff you lost. How about the stuff you have.." Phoenix started tickling Myra under the armpit. "Like me!" Myra laughed up a storm. "P-Phoenix! St-stop! Hahahahaha!" She grabbed a pillow and started hitting Phoenix in the face. "And you have me!" Phoenix laughed with her. "See, much better. I should be taking care of you." "No, Phoenix. Don't-" "Doctor Phoenix is now in the emergency room, looking the beautiful patient in the eyes. 'What seems to be the problem ma'am?' he asked the stranger. 'I don't know. I...I decided to get a...a...updated autopsy report and...it was used against me!'" Phoenix did a fainting pose. Myra laughed harder, remembering their reunion in court. "I didn't know you would be such a goofball." "And I didn't know you still watched anime and steel samurai." "Touche." Mary walked in with her rabbit and sat on the bed, opposite of the two lovebirds. "Can I listen?" "Sure, honey." Phoenix unplugged the earphones so everybody could listen. Mary curled up against her Dad's legs and fell asleep. "I bet she's tired." "Yeah. We also got her a mattress." "How did I not hear that coming in the house?" "Franz helped me carry it." "Oh. Did you get furniture too?" "No, we just looked at stuff. I figured we would need Franz to come, since your...you know." "Oh, yeah. How long do you think?" "Think for what?" "Before I can do normal stuff again." "Oh, hmmm. Probably a few days." "Oh, well that's not too bad." *insert telephone pole joke here, but that hasn't happened yet, so* "Hey, can I ask you something?" "Of course Phoenix. Anything." "When Franz is upset, does he...um... lash it out on other people?" "Oh, yeah. Did he whip you?" "No." "Then what happened?" "Nothing." "Phoenix, tell me." "No, it was nothing." Myra snatched the magnetama off the nightstand before Phoenix could stop her. "Phoenix, you have a Psyche-Lock." "So you know about the other part of the magnetama..." "Of course I do. Now what happened?" "Ugh, fine. It's just...I shouldn't have even mentioned it. It's my fault. But can I ask you something?" "If it'll help you answer the question I guess." "Okay. The past year you have spent with Mary,has she been...creative?" "Of course. I think you should have realized that by now. First of all, the sewing. Her drawings are also amazing, not lying. But...what does...oooohhhh. Did Franz say that Mary was going to be a starving artist again?" "Again?" "Yeah. He said that before one time when I said she could be an author with her imagination." "That's what I was thinking too." "Oh, yesterday at the mall?" "Yeah?" "Could Mary see the Psyche-Locks around me?" Phoenix took a minute to answer. "Yes." "I don't know if constantly seeing lies is a good thing or not," Myra said. "I'm sure she'll be fine." "You're positive?" "Of course."


	12. Chapter 11

*I'm sorry I didn't seperate last chapter into paragraphs. I feel bad now :( Will make sure to do it this chapter! And also, sorry if I get the dates wrong on cases*

"Phoenix, you know you don't have to do this." "I know." "You don't even take Maya out for burgers that often." "Burgers are more expensive than Taco Bell."

Phoenix had his arm around Myra's shoulder. He drove her to Taco Bell during their lunch breaks at work.

"Two days before Christmas." "I know. This is going to be our first Christmas together. Plus Mary." "I hope she enjoys it." "I think she will. You're her mother. She'll be happy to spend it with you." Myra looked up at Phoenix as he stepped to the register. "She'll be spending it with her Daddy too." "Then why are you worrying?" "Good point."

Phoenix happily told the worker their order, Myra ordering something cheap. "Oh, I forgot. Did you take your medicine yet?" "Phoenix, I am not a forgetful child. Of course I took it." "Good. You like mild sauce, right?" "Well, I can't taste it, so sure."

Phoenix had Myra sit down with the tray while he got forks, etc. When he sat down, he held up one of the sauce packets so Myra could see what it read. 'Will you marry me?'

Myra stuttered on her words. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or shout for joy. She finally managed to get the word 'yes' out before she ran around the table and landed in his lap. "You goofball!"

Some people stared at the couple's clumsy scene. Others looked jealous that they didn't come up with the idea.

Phoenix held Myra. "Sorry I didn't do it the usual way. Can't really afford to buy a ring right now." "Phoenix, this is way better than the regular way. I'm glad you did it!" "You sure?" "Of course I'm sure! This is the best proposal ever!"

Myra shifted in Phoenix's lap. "I am still hungry though." Phoenix let a laugh escape his lips as Myra shifted so she was next to him instead of on top of him.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Phoenix walked into the kitchen and dining area, santa hat on his head. He sat with his daughter while Myra was making her tea. "Did you see the living room area yet?" "Of course I did! Do you want to see it?" "Well, I already did too!"

Myra smiled at Phoenix. "What about you, pretty lady? Did you see the living room?" "No, not yet." "Then you better hurry and quit making that tea, because me and Mary are going in!" Phoenix picked up the giggling Mary and ran into the living room. "Phoenix, no!" "Phoenix yes!" he shouted back at his fiance.

"Gosh, you goofball!" Myra walked in with her tea and sat with Phoenix on the couch as she saw the scene. Phoenix made a fake tree using paper to cover the wall. "Oh my gosh, Phoenix. You are such a dork." "Not as dorky as Larry." "True."

Mary was staring with awe at the presents. "Wow!" Phoenix stood up from the couch and crouched next to Mary. "Now let's see. This one is for you, pretty lady," he said, handing the wrapped gift to Mary. She picked the paper off to find a sketch pad underneath.

"And this one is for the other pretty lady." He handed Myra the box. "Phoenix, you didn't have to get me anything." "Then what's this?" he asked, holding up the box that said, 'To: Phoenix From: Myra and Mary.' "That's besides the point," she said, picking the tape off with her fingernails. "Phoenix..." He just smiled as Myra pulled out the tiara with veil attached. He walked over, putting his own box on the couch. "Pretty tiara for a pretty lady." He put it slowly on Myra's head. Mary was busy unwrapping one of the other gifts, so she didn't notice Phoenix lean over and give Myra a kiss.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Phoenix quit rubbing his nose against Myra's and walked towards it. He opened the door to find Franz with a few boxes in his hands. "Franz? What are you doing here?" Myra and Mary looked up. "W-well. I-I-I was around an-and I th-th-" "Franz, come in." He looked up at his sister with a sad smile. "First Christmas without his dad," Myra whispered to Phoenix as Franz sat with Mary on the floor.

"Hi, Uncle!" Franz smiled at Mary. "What kind of stuff did you get?" "Oh, well I got a sketch book.. and..." Mary's voiced drowned out to Phoenix as he opened the box Myra gave him. "I added something to it, since it wasn't really a surprise," Myra said. Phoenix pulled out the headphones, but found a bracelet at the bottom of the box with blue beads all around a brown string. "It's for the magnetama, so you don't have to carry it around in your pocket." Phoenix gave his fiance a hug. "Thanks, Myra." "Thank you, Phoenix."

"WOAH!" Phoenix turned to see Mary opening her last present from him. A 3DS. "Thank you Daddy!" Mary jumped up and hugged her father. "Thank you Mommy," she said as she switched her hug from Phoenix to Myra. "Your welcome, honey." Franz gave his depressed smile again, upset that he barely had any family left. His mother died and his dad was in prison. He mistreated his only sister and whipped her husband half the time he was around him. Plus he hurt her daughter. To say the least, he felt awkward in the house full of love.

"Um, Mary?" Mary spun around to see Franz handing her one of the boxes he had. "This is for you." "Oh, thank you, Uncle!" Mary pulled back the flaps on the box and pulled out a few notebooks with her name in sharpie on the back. Mary gave Franz a hug. He was stiff at first, but finally put his arms around her. He let her go.

"This one is for you, Sissy." Franz handed the box to his sister. "Oh, Franz, you didn't have to." "No, I...I needed to."

Myra opened the box to find a few notebooks, plus a book underneath it. "W-what's this?" Myra asked as she slowly pulled out the old book. "It..was, um, your birth father's." Myra did her best not to scream or cry. She slowly opened the book, her hands shaking. The inside read, 'Property of: Gregory Edgeworth.' The line below read, 'do not read until you are 20.' Myra didn't ask Franz any questions. She started reading through the book, her eyes as big as footballs.

Phoenix looked over Myra's shoulder to find her father's handwriting in the book, reading a few sentences. 'He's innocent, I tell you! Innocent!' Riley looked at the prosecution. 'You don't even have any sturdy evidence!' 'Does it matter?' Wallace asked. 'He's the only one that could have done it!' Riley slammed her fist on the table. _'Dammit! What am I missing?'_ Riley took another look at the crime scene photo. 'If the defense has no objections, then I dec-' 'Objection!' Wallace smirked at the falling defense. 'What do you have this time?' 'I have a theory, that will save my client.' 'Oh? Why don't you tell me this theory then?' 'This murder is actually a suicide.' The court room went crazy, mumbling to each other, some people not even trying to keep their voices down. The judge hit his gavel. 'Order! Order! Why don't you explain your theory?' 'What?! You're actually going to let her explain such a theory?! The victim was stabbed in the back! He could not have committed suic-' 'Objection! Yes he could have! Look at the crime scene photo! Notice how there is darker spot near the victim's body?' 'Yes, what of it?' 'Well, what if the was an ice block?' 'What kind of useless question is that?' 'Well, going back to the photo. There is just a random chair in the middle of the room. Why? So the victim could stab himself in the back.' 'This is making no since! Judge, stop her!' The judge ignored Wallace and let Riley continue. 'You see, if you froze a knife in water, the ice would form around the knife, making it stand straight up. All you would have to do, is get on the chair and fall back into the knife. The ice block would probably break, so the victim would roll over onto his back.' Wallace began to through a fit. 'Objection!' 'What is it, Wallace?' 'That theory is...objectionable!' The judge shook his head. 'If the prosecution has no real objections, then I declare the verdict of Bill White, not guilty!' Riley jumped for joy and ran towards her client. 'Thanks, Riley!' 'No problem, Bill. I know you didn't do it.' They walked out into the lobby. 'Thank you again. How did you know I didn't do it?' 'I just have to believe, Bill. I just have to believe in my client, no matter how grim it looks.' The prosecutor, Wallace, came into the lobby. 'Why do I always lose to you, but I can win against everybody else?' Riley smiled. 'Because I'm the alpha twin.'

Myra sighed. "I'll read it later." She looked at her brother, thankful, but had rage in her eyes. "Where did you find this?" "Well, I figured...Father would die in prison, so I was taking a few of his things from the estate and I saw this in his safe." "His safe?" "I guess he didn't want you to have it." Myra clenched her fist. "I hope he dies in pain then," she said through her clenched teeth. "Sissy, it's okay. You have it now, right?" "I didn't get it five years ago when I was supposed to!" Franz sighed. "I'm sorry Sissy. If I would have known about it, I would have given it to you sooner." "I know, Franz."

"There's something else in that box." Myra looked down to see tissue paper and peeled it away. She gasped when she found photos of her and Gregory. She pulled each one out with care. Phoenix caught a glimpse of Myra and her father at an amusement park and another one of just her, taking her first steps. "I found those in the safe too." Myra rubbed her thumb over her fathers face. "Dad," she whispered. The last photo was at Myra's small birthday party, which included her, Gregory, Phoenix, and Larry.

"Thanks, Franz." Myra gave her brother a hug. "I just wish I could have gotten these sooner." "I'm sorry, Sissy." "It's not your fault." Myra backed away from her red faced brother.

"Oh, this one is for you, Wright." "For me?" "Yeah." Franz shoved the box at Phoenix. "Take it before I change my mind." Phoenix smiled at Franz. "Thanks." Mary was still trying to set up the 3DS while Phoenix opened the box. Phoenix stuck his hand in and grabbed a red tie and a light baby blue suit vest out of the box. "Oh, thanks, Franz." "No problem."

The day continued with Phoenix, Myra, Franz, and Mary talking, joking, and dancing together.

"Hey, Phoenix?" Myra was in bed with her fiance. Franz had already left and Mary was in her own bed. "Yeah?" "Um, on Wednesday, can we...go to my Dad's grave sight?" "Of course, Myra." "Thanks. I always do it and I feel bad for not doing it last year." "I know how you feel. My dad always wanted to see his mom's grave on her death day." "Um, sorry about Franz today." "Why are you saying sorry? I totally understand the situation he was in." "I have a habit of apologizing if you haven't noticed." "But that's what makes you cute." "I'm not cute." "Yes you are." "Whatever."

Myra rolled onto her side to face Phoenix. "Do you want to have other kids?" Phoenix was surprised at the question, but smiled at her. "Of course I do. Especially one of my own. But I love Mary just the same, even though she is not related to me by blood." "Oh, Phoenix."

"Come here." Myra scooted closer to Phoenix, her arms around his body, Phoenix's arms in the same position. "I love you and Mary with all my heart." Myra slowly moved her hand over Phoenix's scar. "I can tell. I love you and Mary too."

"When do you want to tell everybody? About the engagement?" "Lets do it next week, or next time we see everybody. Franz probably knows because of the tiara, so you can tell Maya or Pearl if you want." "Don't worry. I'll wait if you want me to."

Myra let out a depressed sigh. "What's wrong?" "It's just...my dad won't be able to walk me down the aisle." Phoenix scooted even closer to Myra. "Gumshoe can walk you down." Myra stifled a laugh. "That's actually not a bad idea. It won't be the same, but it will be sweet."

"Let's talk about it more in the morning, okay?" "Okay."

With that, Myra feel asleep in Phoenix's arms.


End file.
